


Four as One

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting Together, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Sedoretu, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marry me," Rose said, "We’ll run away, find ourselves some nice men, make a family together."</p><p>Rose is a morning woman.<br/>Nyree is an evening woman.<br/>Alistair is an evening man.<br/>Cullen is a morning man.</p><p>They meet, they fall in love, they fight to make it work. But when is love ever simple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose Cousland

**Author's Note:**

> A note on sedoretus.  
> Everyone in the world is divided into two moieties: the Morning and Evening. You have your mother's moiety and you can only have sex with people outside of your moiety.  
> A sedoretu is a four way marriage that consists of one morning man, one evening man, one morning woman, and one evening woman. You have sex with the two people opposite your moiety and you're friends with the third person. 
> 
> More on sedoretus can be found [here](http://a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com/post/143448853511/wtf-is-a-sedoretu) and [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu).

“I can’t believe this,” Rose said, pacing back and forth. She huffed in anger, waiting for her brother to give a reply. 

“Rosie, you’ve known this was going to happen for years,” Fergus said reasonably. He sat at the desk in his room while Rose paced the floor. He was working on some of the paperwork for the militia that he was raising in Highever. He would be gone the next few days to see to the plans and Rose wanted to talk with him about their upcoming marriage before then.

“I know,” she replied, “I know. I’ve always known. But I figured that was still years away.”

“You’re eighteen. You’re the youngest person in this match.”

“I know,” she interrupted, “But still, I thought I had more time. I mean, I barely known Oriana and Dairren.” Her brother was about to comment but she cut him off, “Although I know you’ve been “getting to know” our future wife better.”

“Is that a crime?”

“It means you’ve embraced this,” Rose retorted, “And maybe I haven’t yet.”

In her earliest memories, Rose could remember her family’s sedoretu the way it was supposed to be: all four of her parents together and happy. Fergus helped her fill in the blanks about the evening couple. He was ten when they died while Rose was only four. Taken by a plague, dying without children, leaving the family broken. 

After that, only the morning couple remained, Rose and Fergus’ birth parents. They tried to keep the family together and they succeeded. Rose remembered being raised with love and kindness. Her parents were strict but raised them right. But they always looked so sad, prematurely gray, smiles that didn’t quite reach their eyes. She grew up wanting to have a marriage like her parents’, like the one she remembered from so long ago. And now that she was being presented with that opportunity, she didn’t want to take it. Not at all.

“Fergus, you’re my brother and I love you,” Rose started, “But I really don’t want to share a wife and husband with you. Don’t you think that’s a little weird?”

“Plenty of people do it. And it’s easier to put us both in a sedoretu together than to try and arrange two,” Fergus said.

“But imagine our second wedding night. You’re going to bed with Dairren. How can you possibly please him when he’s already been with me? How will Oriana ever return to your room?”

“Rosalie,” Fergus warned.

“Fergus,” Rose replied in the same tone, “But can you imagine, going into Dairren’s room, knowing I was there the previous night? Tell me that won’t be even a little awkward.”

“It’s our duty, Rosie,” Fergus replied, “We can’t take into account how we feel about it.”

“I know,” Rose said sadly, “But imagine what they’re going through. They’re gonna fuck a pair of siblings.”

Fergus sighed, “Rosie.”

“Fergus,” she said, “I’m nervous about this sedoretu.” She leaned on the table her brother sat at, facing away from him. She stared at her boots, fidgeting nervously, “I know I’ve wanted to be married since I was a child but not like this.”

“Fairytales aren’t real, Rosie,” Fergus said gently, “People like us don’t marry for love. We marry for alliances, positions, wealth. I’m not saying it’s right. But that’s the way it is. The sedoretu isn’t always for love.”

“Fine,” Rose snapped, “Glad to know you’ve already quit.” She stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door extra hard as she went. 

Rose didn’t know where she was going. But she was going somewhere. Servants moved out of her way as she walked down the hall. She was probably scaring them with how angry she was. But there was one place she could go to when she was this angry.

* * *

Rose was covered in sweat. Her arms ached from carrying her blades for so long. She went through all the motions, all the forms her tutors had taught her. Practicing cleared her mind. And she needed to clear it. Her wedding was in a matter of days. 

She could do the motions without thinking. Twist here, slash there, she was marrying a man and a woman she didn’t love.

Pretend there was someone there whose throat she could cut. Rip the blade away and watch the blood spurt from their veins. Decorate her in blood besides her sweat and tears. 

“My lady?”

Rose whirled around and threw the blade. The woman behind her deftly dodged the dagger and continued to smile at her. 

“Is something on your mind?” the woman asked. Rose just stared in shock at what just happened.

“Lady Rosalie?” Nyree asked, approaching the rogue. 

“Nyree?” Rose asked and ran over to her, “Are you alright? Did I hit you?”

“No, of course not,” Nyree replied, “You’ll need to try a lot harder if you want to kill me.”

“Don’t even joke,” Rose said.

“Rose, what’s wrong?” Nyree asked. 

“They’re having dinner with my father currently,” Rose replied, taking a seat on the floor. Nyree sat down next to her.

As much as Rose hated this arranged sedoretu, she loved Nyree. The evening woman had come into her life with a vacancy in a servant’s position. She was the most beautiful person Rose had ever seen with her dark skin, long black hair. She was talented with a bow and was one of the few people who could best Rose in combat. After only a few months, their relationship became one of stolen moments and heated kisses. She loved Nyree so much. It would have been perfect, had they been the same race, had fate not decided Rose’s marriage for her.

“Marry me,” Rose said before she could stop herself.

“What?” Nyree asked.

“Marry me,” Rose said more confidently, turning to evening woman, “We’ll run away, find ourselves some nice men, make a family together. I can’t live without you, Nyree.”

“Rose, you have to go through with the marriage. There is too much resting on your marriage. And besides, what would people say if you married an elf?”

“That I’m a lucky woman.” She leaned forward and kissed Nyree’s cheek. “You’re so much better than I am.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nyree said, bringing her hand to Rose’s cheek, “I’ll still be there for you.”

“Once I’m married, this can’t continue,” Rose said, taking Nyree’s hand away from her face and just holding it, “I won’t be unfaithful to my husband and wife, no matter if I don’t love them.”

Nyree smiled at her but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “You’re a better person than you think.”

Rose laughed. “No, I’m worse. Come to my room tonight. I want to be with you while I still can.”

“I’ll be there,” Nyree promised, “I love you, Rose.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

It was that night that Howe attacked Highever. Rose was woken up by the sound of clanking armor and shouting in the hallways.

“What’s going on?” Nyree asked, pulling the blankets up over her nude body. 

“Let’s find out,” Rose replied. She threw off the covers and walked over to the door, peering through the keyhole before opening it. Through the hole, she saw a servant being cut down by a man in armor. She couldn’t tell who he belonged to.

“Get dressed,” Rose demanded, moving to get her own armor, “We’re under attack.” Nyree didn’t say another word but got dressed as well. Much to her mother’s dismay, Rose kept both several sets of leathers and her and Nyree’s weapons in her room. But in this instance, she was more thankful than she could say.

When both women were dressed, they cautiously approached the door. Rose took the handle in her hand and said, “When I open it, fire.” Nyree nodded in tacit agreement.

Rose threw the door open and immediately, two soldiers with bloody swords hit the floor, arrows jutting out of their armor.

“We need to get out of here,” Rose said. She moved into the hallway where more soldiers approached them. Nyree shot an arrow at one, hitting him in the shoulder but he stayed on his feet. Rose rushed forward, allowing her daggers to take the blow meant for her. She kicked at the knee of the wounded soldier and didn’t think twice about stabbing him in the eye as he went down. If the castle wasn’t awake before, they were after he screamed. 

The others guards were just as easy to take down. How a bunch of trained soldiers fell to an eighteen years old human and a nineteen year old elf, Rose doubted she’d ever know.

She ran into the room next to hers, Oriana’s room. The door was already open and there was blood on the carpet but it still hit Rose hard to see her corpse on the floor. She was still dressed in her night clothes.

“She didn’t have a chance,” Nyree commented, putting a hand on Rose’s shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“I didn’t love her,” Rose replied, “But she was my fiancée. She didn’t deserve this.” She couldn’t cry for the evening woman. Not now. “We need to go to Dairren’s room. Find him.”

Dairren’s room wasn’t far from Oriana’s and neither woman was surprised to find the same sight. Arrows protruded from his chest and blood tricked out, even in death. 

“I need to see if my parents are okay,” Rose said.

“My friends could be hurt,” Nyree replied, “I need to check on them.”

“We’ll go together,” Rose said, “It’s too dangerous to go alone.” They ran out to the courtyard, taking down any of Howe’s men that tried to stand in their way.

It was only then that Rose’s mabari, Thorn, bounded up to them. He barked happily and looked behind himself. An elf ran after him stopping in front of the women to catch his breath.

“Lorrin,” Nyree greeted and hugged the man. 

“Nyree,” he said, holding her close before looking at Rose, “My lady.” Apparently formalities applied even in the middle of a battle.

“Lorrin, where is everyone?”

“Some escaped,” he replied, “More are dead. Those soldiers will be catching up to us soon. We need to go.”

“Rose, come with us,” Nyree said.

“I need to find my parents,” Rose protested, “But you go without me.”

“What?” Nyree demanded, “I can’t do that. If you’re not leaving neither am I.”

“Please, Nyree, keep yourself safe. Keep Lorrin safe. I have Thorn. We’ll be fine. I’ll find my parents and join up with you. Please.” The tears that she’d been holding back finally began to spill. She leaned closer to her lover and whispered, “I just lost my fiancés. I can’t lose you too. We’re not even married yet.”

“Okay,” Nyree said, “I’ll go. But you have to come after us.” Quietly, she added, “And you have to marry me when this is over.”

Rose kissed Nyree right there, ignoring Thorn’s confused whine and Lorrin’s gasp. She didn’t care. Her world was burning around her but all she could think about was Nyree.

She stepped back. “I promise. Now, go.” Lorrin grabbed Nyree’s shoulders, guiding her away from Rose. She seemed shocked at first, unwilling to move but eventually, she turned and ran with him.

“Let’s go, Thorn,” Rose said and the mabari barked happily. She still had to find her parents.

* * *

She was sure Nyree made it out. She was resourceful, cunning, protective. She’d make sure her friend would escape and if he could, she could. Rose repeated the mantra over and over again as she went to Ostagar. Duncan found her trying to help carry her father out.  He’d taken her away, saved her life, but her thoughts remained with her parents and with Nyree. She’d have to write a letter as soon as possible.

She thought about Nyree as she wandered the camp of Ostagar, people moving all over the place. It was dizzying to see, disorienting to walk through. Thorn was excitedly running around, following one interesting person or smell right to the next. At least he was having a good time. Rose called him back before he got into too much trouble.

There was an evening man standing not too far away from her, arguing with a morning man. The evening man wore the uniform of the Grey Wardens and the morning man was in mage robes. She knew which one to talk to.

She caught the tail end of their argument before the morning man stormed away. The evening man sighed before he looked at her.

“Well the one good thing about war is how it brings people together,” he said.

Rose had to stifle a laugh at that. “Are you Alistair?”

“That’s me. And you must be the recruit. Duncan didn’t mention you were a girl.”

“He probably didn’t mention my moiety either,” Rose replied, “What’s your point?”

“Sorry. There’s nothing wrong with being a morning woman at all,” Alistair appeared flustered.

“Good, I don’t think it’s a problem either,” Rose said.

“Glad we got that sorted out,” Alistair said, “Now, we have two other recruits to meet up with before we start.”

“Lead the way,” Rose invited. 

* * *

Rose was getting sick and tired of all the death she’d seen. Her fiancés were killed, her parents, Nyree was missing, and now they lost the battle of Ostagar. She had Alistair and Morrigan, the evening mage who had joined them, and Thorn, and now they had to save Fereldan. Rose felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and she wanted nothing more than to shrug it off. She felt like all those deaths were suffocating her.

So she did her best. She went from person to person in Lothering, asked if they needed help, fetched what they needed and encouraged them to leave. The further they got from the Korcari Wilds, the safer they would be, for a time at least. The darkspawn would come but maybe they could leave the country before then, before death came creeping up to snuff them out. Rose could only hope, anyway.

They left Lothering with more death on their hands, the supplies they need, a morning woman named Leliana and a Qunari man named Sten. Rose couldn’t identify what his moiety was but didn’t want to ask. 

Leliana seemed a bit odd, especially with her story of her vision and the rose. She seemed to find the symbolism literal and Rose did have to admit it was a bit of a coincidence. She liked Leliana well enough and was grateful for her help.

Morrigan was cold and short with Rose. She wanted to keep to herself as she set up her tent and fire away from where everyone else was. She didn’t share much of herself, despite Rose’s probing questions so she gave up for the night and walked away. 

Sten was forthcoming with answers, if incredibly blunt. He was without a doubt hiding something but Rose appreciated his honesty. She kept her questions about his moiety to herself, to ask at a time when they knew each other better.

Alistair had a lot of bad jokes to try and cover up his pain. The death of Duncan and the rest of the Grey Wardens really affected him yet he tried to not let it show. Rose hated it that he tried to hide that. Honesty was always so refreshing, and Alistair was terrible at hiding it. She wished she could do something for him, as she really didn’t share in his grief. While the deaths were senseless and Loghain would pay for what he’d done, she hadn’t known them like he had. She mourned the death, not them. She couldn’t offer Alistair the comfort he was looking for and she knew it. But she tried to help, as best she could. 

No one asked her about her grief and she was thankful for that. She much preferred to lie on her bedroll and pretend everything was fine. 

And maybe she would dream of Nyree and everything would be okay for a while.

* * *

“So where are you from?” Alistair asked one night. 

“Highever,” Rose replied, “I lived with my parents and my brother. My othermother and otherfather died when I was young but I still had a happy childhood. What about you?”

“Well me? I was raised by dogs. Big slobbering dogs from the Anderfels.”

“Ah.” Rose looked at him incredulously. 

“Yes. They were strict Andrastians. Raised me pretty well.”

“I see,” Rose said, “You’re funny aren’t you?”

“I try,” Alistair smiled at her, “But anyway. I’m a bastard. And before you say anything, I mean the fatherless kind. My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe. Arl Eamon took me in. He raised me. But there were rumors I was his son. They weren’t true but after he was married, it made his spouses jealous. They wondered. So he sent me off to a monastery when I was ten.”

“Their jealousy was hardly your fault,” Rose commented.

“True, but it made their marriage unstable. And besides, the castle didn’t feel much like a home to me anyway, they saw to that. But I had an amulet with Andraste’s holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother’s. When I left, I was so angry, I threw it at the wall and it shattered. It was a stupid thing to do.”

“You were a child,” Rose replied.

“And a stupid one at that. Eamon came to see me a few times but I refused to see him. Eventually he stopped coming. And that’s the whole story.”

“Wow, I’m sorry you were sent away,” Rose said.

“Don’t be,” Alistair replied, “I ended up with the Grey Wardens anyway. All’s well that ends well, I suppose.”

“I suppose.”

* * *

Rose felt mentally drained as they made their way up the Circle tower. After facing so many demons in the Fade, not to mention freeing her companions and learning how to control her temporary shapeshifting powers, she just wanted a nice demon free nap. But Uldred still had control over the tower so she continued. She ran through the rooms, finally finding the room where the stairs were. 

Next to the stairs there was a pink barrier and a morning man standing inside. He was a Templar and didn’t appear to be much older than her.

“This trick again?” he asked, looking directly at her, “It won’t work on me. I know who you are.”

“I’m a Grey Warden here to help,” Rose replied, “My name is Rose.”

“This poor boy,” Wynne commented, “I’ve never seen a cage like this.”

“I will stay strong,” the man said, as if he couldn’t hear them, “Enough of these games.”

“Do you know him?” Rose asked her.

“Yes. This is Cullen, one of the younger Templars.”

“Please, Cullen, let us help you,” Rose said, taking a step forward.

“No. Don’t touch me. Be gone.” The man shut his eyes for a few seconds before blinking them open. “That didn’t work. It’s always worked.”

“I’m not a vision,” Rose spoke calmly, “I’ll get you out of there. You’re safe.”

“Safe? No one is safe until Uldred is stopped. To think I once felt pity for the Circle. Now I see why we must be vigilant. We cannot allow them the same rights as you and me.”

He was hurt, Rose could tell. Still, what he said made her uncomfortable.

“I’m going to stop Uldred. Are they up there?” she gestured towards the stairs.

“Yes. Hurry. Kill them all for what they’ve done.”

“I’m going to see what’s going on there before I kill everyone,” Rose said calmly.

“Then I hope your compassion hasn’t doomed us all.” 

* * *

Rose walked out of the Circle with a morning woman and a mage army. Cullen wasn’t pleased with her choice but she was. 

Wynne was a kind person, who seemed gentler than Rose’s mother but reminded Rose of her nonetheless. She gave out good advice whether Rose seemed to want it or not but she was appreciative. It was good to have another person to rely on in their little group. 

Along the way they picked up Zevran as well. Everyone thought Rose was crazy for recruiting him and she thought she might be too. But he was skilled, and she needed all the help she could get. He was an evening man who immediately started coming onto her. She was flattered but didn’t think much about it. 

The camp was much livelier with more people around. It felt more like her home to be surrounded by all that noise. It made the ache of missing home a little better.

* * *

“How are you?” Alistair asked. The fire roared between them and Rose’s hand slid as she sharpened her daggers. 

“Uh,” Rose started, “Good I suppose. As good the circumstances will allow.”

“Have you been having dreams?”

“Yeah. Mostly, I see a darkspawn army a lot. And a dragon. A tainted dragon.” 

“That’s a side effect of being a Grey Warden. We can communicate with the darkspawn in our dreams. Some of the older Wardens said they could block it out, but I haven’t figured out how yet.”

“But sometimes it’s home and my family.”

“You miss them a lot, don’t you?”

“I had a girlfriend there. We wanted to get married, just needed to find ourselves some nice guys. Did you leave anyone behind in the Templars?” She didn’t want to mention her actual marriage. After all, only one of her potential marriages could work now.

“No, I never had anyone like that,” Alistair said.

Rose looked up from her daggers. He was probably around her age. And the fact that he’d never experimented before was certainly odd. She always considered herself a bit odd for only being with Nyree when she was eighteen but to have no one at all.

“So you’ve never?” she started.

“Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?”

She scoffed. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do. Have I never ate jellied ham? Had a snowball fight? Slept on a decent bed? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?”

“You’re making fun of me,” Rose protested, putting a little more effort into sharpening her daggers.

“Make fun of you, dear lady, perish the thought. But how about you? Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?” He had a goofy smile on his face as he asked.

“I’ve licked a lamppost in winter,” Rose replied, “Only one though.”

“I see. I myself have never had the pleasure. Not that I haven’t thought about it.”

“I think we’ve all thought about it,” Rose said, “But you’ve never?” 

“No,” Alistair said, “Maybe, could you not?”

“Say anything about it? Of course not.”

* * *

Shale joined them at Honnleath and Oghren joined them after Orzammar. Oghren, a morning man, had just watched what was left of his sedoretu die in the Deep Roads, including them killing his wife. He drank much more than he should but Rose could understand. She mourned the loss of her own sedoretu even before they were married. She hadn’t wanted it but that didn’t mean that Oriana and Dairren deserved to die. And with Fergus missing, well, she could only imagine that what Oghren was going through was worse. 

Shale mostly kept to herself, crushing pigeons who had the misfortune of getting too close. She had no memories of being a dwarf and didn’t let that stop her from crushing anything in her path. She was a fearless warrior and indulged some of Rose’s questions. 

Despite the fact that they were all a team, Rose’s companions tended not to talk to one another except when necessary. With some it was a casual indifference but like with Morrigan and Alistair, it was downright hatred. Anytime Rose wanted to talk with one of them, she had to find whichever isolated area of the camp they had retreated to. However, it did make for a nice private conversation. Especially when she was slightly embarrassed by the questions she had. 

As she walked over to Sten, this conversation was no different. But it had been burning in the back of her mind for a long time. 

“Sten,” she started, “Why don’t you have a moiety?”

“No one in the Qun has one,” he replied, just as blunt as ever.

“May I ask why?” she asked.

“Having a moiety requires that one knows their mother’s moiety. Those born into the Qun are raised by the Tamassrans. We have no knowledge of who our biological mothers are. Therefore, we have no moiety.”

“Then there aren’t any sedoretus?” Rose continued.

“No. We have no marriage either. The Tamassrans decide who is to mate and that is how we have children.”

“The sedoretu isn’t only about having children.”

“It is a distraction.”

Rose was stuck on that one. “I’ll have to concede the point. Unless it’s an arranged marriage, then yes, it can be,” she paused, “distracting.” She could imagine Nyree as if she was standing in front of her, her beautiful smile, her soft hair, the muscles on her body, those beautiful brown eyes. And Alistair’s goofy smiled appeared too. His laugh, his blond hair, sarcastic comments, all of him. 

“Oh no,” Rose said quietly. 

“Did you have a sedoretu before you became a Grey Warden?” Sten asked her.

“Almost. We were going to be married in only a few days. The evening man and woman died when my home was attacked. My brother, who was going to join me in the marriage, disappeared. I’m not holding out hope.” Tears prickled at her eyes but she tried not to cry. She avoided Sten’s eyes.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry for their loss.”

“Thank you.” Before she could stop herself, she continued, “I didn’t love them. It was an arranged marriage. But they didn’t deserve that.”

* * *

“So what do you plan to do, once this is all over?” Alistair asked.

“I want to find Nyree,” Rose replied. There was that nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her that Nyree was dead. But she knew that if anyone escaped Highever that night, it was Nyree. She had to continue on as if she was alive. Otherwise, she had no idea what she’d do. 

“Your girlfriend, right?” Alistair looked a little sad and Rose was unsure why. 

“That’s right. We wanted to make a sedoretu together. I’d want to try for that when this is all over. But what about you? What do you want to do, once this is all over?”

“Well, we’d need to rebuild the Grey Wardens. I’d probably have to go to Weisshaupt for instructions. If they don’t send more Grey Wardens soon.” 

At the thought of Alistair leaving for the Anderfels, Rose felt like she’d been stabbed in the heart. 

“Well, I’d probably have to go with you,” she said quickly, “After all, I’m a Grey Warden too.”

“I would appreciate the company,” Alistair replied with a smile.

“You appreciate my company?” Rose asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

“Of course I do. I know we haven’t known each other a long time, but I’ve come to care for you. Maybe because of how much we’ve gone through. Or I’m fooling myself. Am I fooling myself?”

“No, you’re not.” And then she leaned in for a kiss. Alistair followed her lead, bringing his lips to hers. She felt breathless as he brought his hand to her cheek, keeping her close. She hadn’t felt like this since she had been with Nyree. It was official, she was definitely falling for him.

Alistair stepped back and she almost whined when he did. For a virginal Chantry boy, he was certainly a good kisser. 

“Are we going too fast?” he asked, concerned.

“I don’t think so,” Rose replied, “I like how fast we’re going.”

“Good,” Alistair smiled at her, a dreamy look in his eyes, “Maker’s breath, you’re beautiful. I am one lucky man.” 

“No, I’m the lucky one.”

* * *

“How have you been, Wynne?” Rose asked, “Is everything okay?”

“I am fine, although I appreciate your concern,” the older woman said, “But I’m glad you came over. I have something to discuss with you.”

“What is it?” Rose said, suddenly reminded of when she was in trouble with her parents. 

“I’ve notice you getting close to Alistair.”

Rose figured someone would have to ask eventually. “He and I have been getting close.”

“I was wondering where you two planned on going with this.”

“His tent if I’m lucky,” Rose muttered.

“What was that?” Wynne had a smile on her face that clearly indicated that she’d heard what was said.

“We’re taking it slow,” Rose replied quickly, trying to cover her tracks, “We’re waiting to see where this leads.”

“Alistair is a kind man, if inexperienced with matters of the heart. I would hate to see him get hurt.”

“Are you saying I’m going to hurt him?” Rose asked.

“No intentionally, no,” Wynne looked sad as she spoke, “But there is great potential for tragedy here. You are both Grey Wardens, whose duties must come before themselves. Love is selfish and demands to be put before everything else. The day may come where you both need to choose between love and duty. This war isn’t over yet.”

“I can make this work,” Rose snapped, “ _ We _ can make this work.”

“I have given my advice. Do with it what you will.” 

* * *

It was after securing an alliance with the Dalish that Alistair pulled Rose aside. 

“I have something for you,” Alistair said, “Close your eyes.” Rose did as she was instructed. She could feel something soft on her hands. She opened her eyes and saw she was holding a red rose.

“A rose?” she asked.

“Well, your name is Rose,” Alistair said, “I thought you might like it.”

“My full name is actually Rosalie,” Rose replied.

“Well, there goes my plan on wooing you.” Alistair sighed dramatically. 

She smiled. He was so silly sometimes. “It’s beautiful, Alistair.”

“I saw it in Lothering. And I thought, how can all this beauty be surrounded by all this despair? I wanted to leave it but I couldn’t. The darkspawn would come and just destroy it. So I held onto it since then. And I want you to have it.”

“I love it. Thank you.” Rose smiled at Alistair. 

* * *

Rose could see Redcliffe village when Alistair stopped their party. He looked concerned and Rose knew he had every reason to be. He’d been raised at Redcliffe after all, and hadn’t seen Arl Eamon in a long time. Of course he’d be nervous about this visit.

“I have something to say. Something I should have told you before.” Rose, Leliana, and Morrigan waited expectantly for what he was going to say next.

“Remember when I said my mother was a servant girl in Redcliffe. Well, my father was King Maric. So that makes King Cailan my brother.”

“You’re a prince?” Rose’s voice cracked on the last word. Despite all the political rumors that had reached Highever, she’d heard nothing of the king’s bastard son.

“Well, technically, yes. But this doesn’t make me heir to the throne or something.” He sighed. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want anyone to know. I’ve been coddled my entire life because of it. I just wanted to stay some guy who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens.”

“You know you’re worth more than that,” Rose said. 

“And that’s always been the problem,” Alistair said, “I just hope this doesn’t change anything.”

“Of course not.”

“Good. I just thought you should know.”

* * *

Rose held the gift behind her back as she approached Alistair. She had a smile on her face she just couldn’t hide. 

“You look happy about something,” Alistair commented.

“I have something for you,” she said and showed him the necklace. 

“This is my mother’s amulet,” he said, “But it’s not broken. Where did you find it?”

“In the castle,” she admitted, “The study.”

“The arl’s study? Then Eamon must have repaired it after I threw it at the wall and kept it all this time. Why would he do that?”

“You must mean a lot to him,” Rose replied.

“You must be right. We never really talked and the way I left,” he trailed off, “Thank you. I thought I’d lost this to my own stupidity.” He looked at her curiously, “Did you remember me mentioning it?”

“Of course,” Rose said, “It was important to you.”

“I’m used to people not listening when I go on about things. Thank you, Rose.”

* * *

They were about to leave for Denerim when Alistair confronted her at camp. He looked more nervous talking to her now than he did when he told her he was King Maric’s son. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out.

“Are you alright?” Rose asked.

“Me? I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you. About something.”

Rose crossed her arms. “Okay. I’m right here.”

“Well, I’m not sure how to ask you this. Uh.”

Her expression softened. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Not at all.” He took a deep breath. “You mean a lot to me and I can’t imagine being without you. I wanted to know if you would spend the night with me.”

“In what way?” she asked dumbly, “Or do you mean  _ that _ way.” 

“Maker, um, yes.  _ That  _ way.”

Rose had to smile at his awkward attempt at getting her into bed. “I don’t care how you want to spend the night, but I’d gladly spend the night with you.” She kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her waist, pulling her close. 

She pulled back and whispered, “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

They barely made it into a tent before they started stripping off armor and clothes. Rose was sure she heard some of her companions snickering at them but she didn’t care. She was in love, and so was he. And they were on the road and she was sure they’d be fucking on rocks but she didn’t care. She just wished his first time would be more comfortable.

Alistair’s inexperience showed as soon as their clothes were off and Rose had never been with a man before but they made it work. Rose’s assumption was right but she didn’t care, she just loved being so close to Alistair. She was in love. She wanted to marry him.

“Alistair, can I talk to you about something?” she asked when they had finished. They were lying in the tent naked, just cuddling. 

“Of course. Is it something bad?” He seemed concerned. 

Rose shook her head. “No. Remember when I mentioned I had a girlfriend. And we wanted to find some nice men. I don’t know what Nyree’s up to these days, but I know I found myself a nice man. Alistair, why don’t you join our sedoretu?”

For a few moments, Alistair didn’t say anything and just stared at her blankly. 

“Alistair?” Rose asked, afraid she’d killed him.

“You want to marry me?” Alistair asked quietly, still in shock.

“I was being forced into an arranged marriage with my brother,” Rose explained, “I’ve known people walk into marriages without knowing their partners. But we get along well. You’re charming, funny, gorgeous, kind. I’m lucky to have you. We could make a morning marriage, if you want.”

“Alright, let’s get married,” Alistair replied. 

Rose kissed him hard, practically throwing herself on top of him. He fell back against the blanket, giving a small cry of surprise. Rose let go of him, trying not to shriek. “Once this is all over, you have to meet Nyree. She’s the kindest person I know. She’s so smart, knows exactly how to comfort me when I need it. Oh, Alistair, I’m so happy. I was so afraid of marrying people I didn’t love but now I have you and Nyree. I love her and I love you.”

Alistair watched her as she rambled, expression softening as she spoke. “You have both of us now. You won’t be alone. I love you too.” He pulled a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear before leaning in for a gentle kiss. 

Rose couldn’t believe her luck. Finally, things were going to work out.

* * *

She walked out of the Landsmeet with her head barely on straight. It had all happened so fast. She had dueled the Hero of River Dane and won and Alistair had executed him. He was king and Rose was officially engaged to him. Fereldan was united once more and now they could fight the Darkspawn on equal footing. Rose needed to sit down. It was all too much.

“Does your head hurt as much as mine does?” Alistair asked that night, when she’d wandered into his room.

“Maybe more. Loghain threw me to the floor more than a few times.”

“I can’t believe you did that yourself,” Alistair commented.

“It was my fight to win,” Rose replied, “But are you angry with me?”

“I knew this would happen. You were supporting me to be king.”

“You’ll be a good king. And I’ll be there for you.”

“That’s one silver lining. We’ll be getting married.”

“We only need a morning man,” Rose said, “That you and Nyree can agree on.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

“I’m looking forward to this all being over.”

* * *

Rose didn’t think much of seeing Morrigan in her room. In fact, she welcomed it. Riordan had scared her and even if she couldn’t say anything about what might happen, she could at least take comfort in a friend. 

“Do not be alarmed,” the evening woman said as Rose entered the room, “It is only I.”

“Hello, Morrigan,” she said, trying to not act as scared as she felt, “Is something wrong?”

“I am well. ‘Tis you who are in danger.” Rose stiffened in shock. How did she know? “I have a plan, you see. I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know a Warden must be sacrificed and it could very well be you. And I want to let you know, it does not have to be.”

Rose wanted that to be true. There were so few Grey Wardens left in Fereldan. And she couldn’t count on Riordan to make the sacrifice for them. She couldn’t let Alistair die. And she didn’t want to die. 

“How?”

“A ritual. Performed before the battle, in the dark of night.”

“What would this ritual do? What are you asking me for?”

“What I propose is this: convince Alistair to lay with me here, tonight. And from this ritual, a child shall be conceived. This child will bear the taint and when the archdemon is slain, it will seek it out. At this early stage, the child can absorb the archdemon and not die. The archdemon will be dead and there will be no warden sacrifice.”

Rose felt like she’d been punched in the gut. Morrigan was an evening woman and Alistair was an evening man. That couldn’t be done. “That’s taboo.”

“’Tis the only way to guarantee your lives. Surely incest is the least of your worries.”

“Alistair will never agree to that.”

“Then you must convince him.”

Rose didn’t understand. Was this Morrigan’s ulterior motive? Was this why she stayed with them this whole time? “Is this why you were sent with us? Is this what Flemeth wanted for saving our lives?”

“Yes. She sent me along so I could do this for you.”

“And what of the child?”

“When this is done, you allow me to leave. And I will raise the child as I wish. You will not seek me out. Ever.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“You must. These are my terms.”

“What if Alistair wants to see the child?”

“He may well want to. But he will not. This is all I ask in return.”

“Alright then,” Rose said.

Morrigan regarded her seriously, “Then you have decided.”

“I’ll convince him.” The words tasted like ash as they left her mouth.

“A wise decision. I shall wait here, then.” 

Rose didn’t say anything else as she left the room. She had no idea what to say. It was too much, too fast. She loved Alistair. She had no right to ask him to do this. 

But she knew that if Riordan failed, she would take the blow for him. She would rather die than live without him. 

She walked into his room, completely dazed.

“I see you can’t sleep either,” he said with a smile when he saw her, “I also saw Morrigan in your room. And the look she gave me, that was icy even for her.” Rose could barely breathe in anticipation for what she had to say. 

“Is something wrong?” Alistair asked when she didn’t respond.

“Alistair, we need to talk,” was all she could manage.

“Okay. Nothing good ever starts that way.” His smile was gone, faded to concern for her.

“What if we didn’t have to die tomorrow?”

“Well, that would be good news. But you’re not smiling.”

“Alistair, I need you to sleep with Morrigan.” She spit the words out as fast as possible. And she watched his face for his reaction. 

And he laughed. His smile came back and he laughed, leaning against the bed post. “Okay, this must be payback right? For all the jokes?”

Rose felt like crying. He looked at her face and knew. “But you’re not joking, are you? You’re serious. Wow, be killed by the archdemon or sleep with Morrigan. How does someone make that choice?”

“It’s just sex,” Rose tried to reason.

“But it’s sex with Morrigan. We have the same moiety. Rose, you’re not actually asking me this, are you? You know what kind of taboo this is.”

“Alistair, I’m not finished yet.” He waited expectantly. “This will produce a child.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Does it look like I’m fucking joking?!” The tears started to fall now, running down her face. 

“Look, even if I was willing to entertain this, and I’m not saying I am, is this what you want me to do? Are you sure?”

“I’m sorry,” she blurt out, her voice cracking, “I don’t want to ask this of you. I’m being selfish but Alistair, I don’t want to die.”

“Maybe Riordan can do it. Or I will.”

“We can’t count on Riordan and I refuse to let you die.” Rose was nearly shrieking. “I love you. Please Alistair, I can’t-” Her own sobs broke off her sentence. She couldn’t believe how weak she was being. She felt like collapsing on the floor. She was only nineteen, a foolish girl in love. She couldn’t take this kind of pressure. She was being so selfish. Maybe Wynne had been right all along. 

Alistair walked over to her and held her close. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until all the tears had fallen. She hadn’t cried so much since she was a baby. She hated it. 

“If you really feel that way, I’ll do it.” He sounded angry and miserable but Rose felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders.

She whispered back, hoarse but relieved, “Thank you.”

* * *

“I’ll let the people have their hero,” Alistair said with a smile on his face. Rose didn’t return it. But she did as she had to do, walking up to people, speaking to them, telling her story. They loved it. They noticed nothing amiss. 

But Rose did. She knew Morrigan wasn’t at her side anymore, run off to Maker knew where with Alistair’s child. She knew she wasn’t forgiven for what she made Alistair do. Even if he had forgiven her, she hadn’t forgiven herself. 

She was selfish, she knew. An ideal Grey Warden would heroically sacrifice themselves to defeat the evil and she couldn’t do it. She could barely stand to look at Alistair without the guilt and regret threatening to consume her. She had no idea how she was going to marry him. 

There was only one recourse for her. If she couldn’t break up with him, he had to break up with her.

Six months after the archdemon was “slain”, she moved to Amaranthine, to become the new Fereldan Warden Commander. Alistair came to see her off but then had to go back to Denerim. And that was the first promise broken: she’d stay with him and rule Fereldan.

Within two years, she found Morrigan’s trail. And that was the second broken promise: she wouldn’t follow Morrigan.

Five years later, she went on a mission with the other Fereldan wardens to cure the blight. And she did not tell Alistair where she was going. She couldn’t imagine a better way to break his heart. It broke hers to do this to him, to push him away, but she knew it was for the best. She loved him, and he deserved someone much better than her. 

She didn’t even remain in contact with Nyree, who’d learned that she had become the Hero of Fereldan. That was the third promise broken: that they’d be together. But Rose kept one promise: Alistair and Nyree had been introduced during one of Alistair’s few visits to Vigil’s Keep.

In 9:41 Dragon, she began to hear the Calling. She was scared at first, until she learned that the other Wardens also heard it. They pressed onwards, until they learned that every Warden was hearing the Calling. 

And one day it stopped. And that was the first time Rose heard Nyree’s name with the title Inquisitor. And Rose knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Corypheus was recently dead when she snuck into Skyhold. Leliana was thrilled to see her. Morrigan greeted her warmly and introduced her to her son, Kieran, the child Rose could only associate with guilt and regret. He reminded her so much of Alistair. But she smiled at him, asked him all the questions one would pose to a boy of his age. And he seemed to like her.

The four of them stood in the garden of Skyhold when Rose heard footsteps approaching them.  Leliana turned and spoke, “Inquisitor, you have a guest.”

It had been five years since she had seen either of her lovers when Rose turned around and said, “Hello, Nyree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the linked post about sedoretus and knew I had to write a story with one. The trouble was finding four characters it would work for. But this has been fun to write. :)  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos or subscribe if you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be published next Monday.


	2. Nyree Lavellan

Nyree’s father always seemed sad. He’d left the Lavellan clan to be with her mother, who lived in the Highever alienage and already had two more people to make a sedoretu. He had never liked working in the Cousland estate and he planned to bring Nyree back to the clan when she was older and they had the money to make the journey.

Her father was well liked among the servants and even by the Couslands themselves. His passing saddened all, especially Nyree’s mother, who died shortly after. Times were bad in the alienage and Nyree watched the rest of her family die too.  Nyree only entered the Cousland estate when she was eighteen, when she had no family left and nowhere else to go. And that was when she met the Cousland daughter, who was just her age.

Rose might tease her about it, but Nyree never thought she was a stuck up noble. Rose was cocky and confident, but caring when it mattered. Rose was an obedient daughter but she was a monster on the battlefield. Nyree had more than once watched the youngest Cousland best her brother in combat. Maybe that was what had attracted Nyree to her in the beginning.

Their relationship blossomed over many months, until it eventually culminated in an abandoned shed just off the Cousland property. Both girls were scared about their relationship being revealed and what the fallout might be. So they kept things as subtle as possible.  

Rose was engaged at that point but she refused to accept her parents’ wishes. She fought the marriage tooth and nail but in the end, it didn’t matter. On the night of Howe’s betrayal, Nyree ran away with Lorrin with nothing but her weapon and nerve to get her out. But she escaped. Lorrin went back to the alienage but Nyree had no one there.

She sailed across the Waking Sea and landed in Kirkwall. From there, she did some traveling on her own, her bow allowing her to escape situations that may have been fatal for others.

Within weeks of her arrival, she found the Lavellan clan. She was lucky enough to look so much like her father that they realized who she was. And with that, she was adopted into their ways.

She liked the Dalish well enough; they were good people who looked out for one another. She was surprised to learn they created their own sedoretus as well, as she had imagined that was a human tradition. No one asked her into one and she didn’t mind that. She still thought of Rose.

She learned of Rose after the Blight had ended, after she became the hero of Fereldan. Nyree even left the Dalish a few times in order to visit with her girlfriend and to meet her boyfriend, an evening man named Alistair who Rose treated quite coldly. Nyree asked why but Rose never gave an answer and avoided the question entirely.

For ten years Nyree lived on the border of human and Dalish society, communicating with Rose and sometimes even Alistair and living among the Dalish. That was what made Nyree an ideal candidate to go to the Conclave and spy on the people there.

* * *

Nyree felt like a fish out of water. With the start of the Inquisition, at least Cassandra didn’t want to kill her anymore. But she was still a Dalish elf caught up in a political and religious organization she didn’t want to be part of. She felt like writing to Rose, but she had been missing for years. Nyree had heard nothing from her. For this, Nyree was on her own.

Still, she suspected that things could be worse. Cassandra, a morning woman, was starting to warm up to her. Leliana was terrifying, but at least she wasn’t trying to scare the shit out of Nyree anymore. She was a morning woman as well, like Cassandra. Josephine was the kindest person there, trying to be as welcoming and accommodating as possible. She was evening moiety, like Nyree and she could really see Josephine as her sister. Cullen, a morning man, was nice enough to her. He was protective of those who needed protecting and she had to commend him for that. It was easy to forget about those who couldn’t fight in these times.

Solas was an evening man and Varric a morning man. They were kind enough, both asking how Nyree was dealing with becoming the Herald of Andraste. She hated the title but wanted to help people. She knew that was idealistic at best and naïve and childish at worst but she had to find a way to make the best of it. But wasn’t it enough that Rose was a hero? Did she have to be one too?

* * *

“Do you think this can work?” Nyree asked.

“Of course I do,” Cullen replied over the clank of swords, “None of us would have put this much into the Inquisition if we didn’t believe in it.”

“You put a lot of faith in me,” Nyree said, looking down at her boots. She hadn’t worn proper shoes in years and her toes felt constricted. Then again, she felt constricted. Everything was tying her to the Inquisition and she couldn’t leave.

“You’re our only hope. That mark is the only way we know to seal the breach. And personally,” Cullen leaned in a little closer to her, “I do believe you’re up to the task.” He leaned back. “Not just anyone could walk through the Fade and come out alive.”

“I wish I remembered that,” Nyree said, “I hope I live you to your expectations then.”

* * *

Sera was an evening woman and a free spirit and Nyree liked her for that. She was reminded of Rose before the blight. And Vivienne was somewhat depreciative with her comments but Nyree couldn’t help but respect her. She was strong and Nyree needed strong people by her side. She was also an evening woman, like Nyree.

And what she decided she needed was the mages. The Keeper’s First had been about Nyree’s age and she was incredibly strong. If the rebel mages had half of her strength, then Nyree knew who she needed to have on her side.

* * *

“Tell what it was like, being a Templar,” Nyree asked. She’d taken a few too many hits in the field and she’d been ordered by the healers to stay close to Haven for a few days. While she wanted to be out in the Hinterlands, helping people, she was getting to know her companions and advisors a lot better.

“The training was not for the faint of heart,” Cullen replied, watching his recruits practicing, “Besides the physical training, you were given an education in Chantry doctrine. And you worked at it every day. I spent five years training before I became a full Templar.”

“Did you have to take any vows?”

“There’s a vigil first, where you’re at peace before your life changes. Then your life is devoted to the order. As Templars, we don’t seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives are dedicated to the Maker.”

“Are there other vows?” The question came out before Nyree even knew what she was asking.

“Such as?” Cullen seemed to genuinely have no idea what she was asking.

“Such as, I don’t know, physical temptations.”

“Many Templars are married. Provided the marriage has to be approved by the order. Some decided to deny themselves but that wasn’t required.”

“And did you take such a vow?” Nyree could taste her own foot. She was blushing a storm but couldn’t stop herself.

As awkward as she felt, Cullen seemed to be on the spot as well. “No. I never took that vow. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Nyree blurted out, “Well, that’s all for now. Thank you.” She had to restrain herself from sprinting away.

* * *

Blackwall was a good leader and a kind man. He was a morning man who tended to be very private but Nyree liked him all the same.

Iron Bull was one of the most interesting people Nyree ever met in her life. He was straightforward and blatantly honest with her. He was also the first person she met without a discernable moiety. He was great asset to the Inquisition and brought along the chargers, who were all interesting people themselves. Nyree liked how big the Inquisition was growing.

* * *

Dorian was a smooth talker, flirty, but a big help in a fight, especially when he and Nyree had been trapped together. Being an archer and a mage, neither fought forward but both didn’t hesitate to distract enemies who came too close to the other.

And back in their own time, when Nyree said she wouldn’t want to be trapped in the future with anyone else, she meant it. He was a morning man and a great friend to her.  

* * *

Haven was gone and she hurt all over. Nyree barely knew what she’d fought, there were Templars and red lyrium and a dragon and what looked like a darkspawn but she honestly had no idea. And now she was trapped beneath Haven, fighting by herself and with her new fade-given powers.

She was frightened. Every time she pulled the bowstring back, her shoulders and neck ached. Her arms were shaking and she missed more often than she could afford. The monsters got too close to her and she had to finish them off with a knife.

She ripped the arrows she’d fired out of the corpses of some of them. Just not enough. Other arrows had clattered against the wall and she picked those up as well. Her feet felt like they were on fire; she was sure she’d broken something in her fall. There was something wrong with her side. Her outfit was darker there. She grabbed it, inhaling sharply as the pain hit and she kept going.

She made it out of the caves without much more trouble. Her injuries made the going slow but she tried not to think about it. Back on the mountain, the wind howled fiercely and snow blew around her. She shivered and, for the first time, realized the gravity of her situation. She was injured, alone, Mythal knew how far away from everyone else and stuck in a snowstorm. She was probably going to die.

Nyree struggled forward. She didn’t want to die.

_“Marry me. We’ll run away, find ourselves some nice men, make a family together. I can’t live without you, Nyree.”_

Nyree knew the blood loss had to be affecting her. She could hear Rose’s voice. She could almost see her, yelling at her to keep going.

_“You have to keep going. We need you.”_

That was Cullen’s voice. Nyree could see him too, as well as Cassandra and the rest of her advisors, looking disappointed. She couldn’t die. She knew she had to keep going.

“There she is.”

“Thank the Maker!”

Nyree fell to her knees.

* * *

Nyree felt a little woozy after the healers had worked on her. She was resting in a makeshift tent after they’d rescued her from the snow. Cullen and Josephine were sitting with her for the moment. For the first time ever, Josephine was without her clipboard. Cassandra and Leliana were having an argument outside the tent.

“We’re lucky to have found you,” Cullen said.

“I’m just lucky to be alive,” Nyree replied.

“Josie,” Leliana called from outside. Josephine got to her feet and left the tent.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Cullen said.

“Me too,” Nyree said, “After all, you need me to close the rifts. I can’t die yet.”

“Yes, of course,” Cullen replied awkwardly. Nyree felt like she’d put words in his mouth, as if that wasn’t what he meant.

“Cullen,” Cassandra called. Cullen got to his feet.

“I’ll come with you,” Nyree said but he stopped her.

“No. You need to rest. We can sort this out.” He left the tent. Nyree listened to them argue outside and thanked all the Creators that she was alive to hear it.

* * *

Cole had no moiety either and that was Nyree’s first indication that he wasn’t normal. She didn’t doubt his intentions and he seemed like a good person. Still, some of her companions didn’t trust him. But she took the spirit in despite their complaints. And as she was now the Inquisitor, they couldn’t argue with her decision. And that was one of the few benefits to having new powers.

* * *

Dorian walked away from his game with Cullen and Nyree sat down.

“Would you like to play?” Cullen asked her.

“Sure,” she said, “Set the board, Commander.”

“I used to play this game with my sister,” he said as he reset the board, “She would always win. But my brother and I would practice for weeks. The look on her face when I finally won.”

Nyree knew the game too. Some of the elves in the alienage had taught her. They were, of course, better than her and she didn’t have much time to practice because of her work. She could recall at least once when she had played with Rose but the morning woman was even worse than her.

“You have siblings?” Nyree asked, moving a piece on the board.

“Two sisters and a brother. Mia and I were born of the morning couple and Branson and Rosalie were born of the evening couple.”

“So your parents were in a sedoretu?” Nyree asked. Cullen made a move.

“Yes. They were the fifth sedoretu of Honnleath. Do the Dalish have sedoretus?” Nyree moved a piece on the board but kept her fingers on it.

“Yes, they do,” Nyree said. She picked her fingers off the piece. They continued talking like that, balancing moves between stories of their childhoods and families. Nyree listened for the inevitable girlfriend or boyfriend in Cullen’s stories but if he had one or both, he never mentioned them. She kept her own romantic relations to herself, fearing it was too soon to mention such things.

In the end, Cullen won the game. “It appears as though this one is mine.”

“Good game, Cullen,” Nyree said with a smile, “We’ll have to play again some time.”

“I would like that,” Cullen agreed, slightly flustered. That only made Nyree smile more.

* * *

She wrote a letter to Rose before she realized it for herself. She would never send it, as it had been four years since they’d communicated but she went through the motions anyway. Sometimes it helped clear her thoughts.

_My dearest Rose,_

_They’ve made me Inquisitor now. Inquisitor Lavellan does have a nice ring to it, if the title is a little daunting. I hope I can live up to it._

_Of course, you’d know what that’s like. Tell all the Wardens I say hello. I really wish you’d write to me more. I miss you so much._

_Please tell Alistair you’re alive. He’s so worried he cannot sleep at night. He thinks about you constantly. He’s at important meetings and wondering where you are and if you’re okay. Or if you’re dead. Please write to me, Rose. And please write to him. We need it._

And then she thought for a moment about her time in the snow after Haven. She thought of Cullen and Rose and their voices pushed her on. And how happy she felt to be rescued and even to sit next to Cullen.

_Rose, I have an idea but I want to talk to you about it in person. Please visit Skyhold whenever you can. I love you._

_Eternally yours,_

_Nyree Lavellan_

Nyree left the letter on her desk and ran out of her room. She had something she needed to do.

* * *

“Cullen, could I speak to you in private?” she asked. There were some Inquisition soldiers lingering about in his office at the time. She didn’t want to speak in front of them.

“Of course,” he replied and they walked out onto the wall.

Of course, once they were alone, Nyree’s courage started to fail her. She could face Venatori and red Templars with no problem but her morning commander, she just couldn’t handle.

“Lovely weather we’re having,” Cullen commented, looking out onto the Frostback Mountains.

“Very lovely,” Nyree replied, looking at all the snow on the ground. It went up to her knees when she had to trudge through it. One thing she missed about the Free Marches was the weather.

“So you had something to say to me?” Cullen asked. Nyree’s heart started beating fast. She felt like it was her first time admitting she had a crush. Of course, Rose had just dumped that information on her without a moment’s hesitation but Rose was so much bolder than her. Maybe that was why they complimented each other so well.

“Yes,” Nyree said. She could imagine Rose cheering her on. And she could imagine a complete sedoretu, and she could be married. She couldn’t imagine two people she wanted to marry more than Rose and Cullen. “I wanted to talk about the two of us.”

“I see,” Cullen replied.  He was purposely not looking at her face. “I wondered what I would say to you if the situation arose.”

“What arose?” Nyree asked.

“If, well.” He was just as awkward as she was. It was heartwarming to see and she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“If I admitted I liked you?” Nyree said. She could imagine Rose would really be happy with her for this. She felt proud too, and she liked hearing it being said out loud.

“Maker, yes,” Cullen replied.

“I’m not going anywhere, Cullen,” Nyree continued. She leaned into him, standing on her toes to be more at his height. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“Ser.” She was immediately dragged out of the moment to see a soldier standing behind them. “I have the copy of Sister Leliana’s report you wanted.” Cullen turned to the man.

“What?” he demanded. Nyree tried not to look at the soldier. She wouldn’t admit it to Cullen but she was extremely amused. Being walked in on was her worst fear with Rose but it had never happened. Now, when she didn’t care about being walked in on, it happened. It was better this way, after all. She just tried not to smile too much. She didn’t want Cullen to catch onto her amusement.

“Sister Leliana’s report. You wanted it without delay.” Cullen walked closer to the poor soldier and Nyree saw true fear in his eyes. She felt a little bad for him.

“Or I’ll leave it in your office,” the soldier said as he sprinted off.

“Well, that certainly killed the mood,” Nyree said once the man was gone, “Should-”

Cullen cut her off with a kiss. She liked it. After so long, she was finally being kissed again. She grabbed him and pulled him closer. That seemed to catch him a little off guard so she let go. He stepped back as well.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t think-”

“It’s alright, Cullen,” Nyree replied, “So long as you kiss me again.” And she knew he wouldn’t turn down that request.

* * *

Nyree didn’t know what to think when Cullen told her about quitting his addiction. She would support him, but was nervous about what would happen as a result. She cared for him and didn’t want to see him suffer.  But he wanted it. So she deferred to his judgment.

* * *

The arrow struck the head of the dummy. Nyree notched another, pulled the bow string back and released. A hit to the chest this time. Notch, pull, release, hit to the neck.

“Nyree.”

She didn’t even look but dove to the side, and aimed at whoever was there. Cullen held his hands up in surrender. “Nyree.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, relaxing the bow.

“What are you doing here this late?” Cullen asked. Nyree knew it was a little unconventional to be practicing this late at night. Darkness had descended and most everyone was asleep. Skyhold was quiet, even the tavern was in its calmer hours.

“Practicing,” she replied. She took aim at her target again and fired. It hit the shoulder of the dummy. A miss.

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, “Is this about Hawke?” Nyree let the bow slip out of her hands.

“He was married,” Nyree said, “Varric told me their names. Fenris, Isabela, and Merrill. He was going to write to them all. Tell them the news.” Cullen stepped forward and Nyree leaned into him. She was tired. Her arms ached and her stomach was in knots.

“Why do I have to make all the hardest choices?” Nyree asked, “How can I choose between two men’s lives? Stroud was needed by the Wardens. Hawke was needed by his family. I wish there was a right answer.”

“I wish there was,” Cullen wrapped his arms around the archer, “But you made your choice. And Hawke urged you to choose him. You did nothing wrong.”

“I wish I believed that,” Nyree whispered. The tears were starting to fall now. Even when Varric cried a little, she’d remained strong. She couldn’t let him see how much her choice hurt her. But Cullen could see. She trusted him.

“Thank you,” she whispered, knowing she didn’t need to elaborate.

* * *

Nyree tried not to think about the future. Not about her future as Inquisitor, not about her future with Cullen, not about her future sedoretu. She didn’t understand what was happening with Rose and Alistair but she still loved Rose. She wanted to be married. At this point, Nyree was thirty years old.

Of course, they all were getting older. Alistair and Cullen were both in their thirties. Rose was twenty-nine. Knowing the four of them, well, Nyree just wanted as much time as possible. And she knew she had to mention Rose and Alistair to Cullen. But she wanted to wait for a bit. She wanted it to be a viable possibility.

She would wait for her relationship with Cullen to progress more before saying anything. After all, a marriage to her would also mean a marriage to Alistair. To her knowledge, the two had never met and Alistair was king of Fereldan. That was a little daunting in and of itself. She would wait until the time was right. She was sure they could make it work. At least, she hoped.

* * *

“I have something to show you,” Cullen said one day. Nyree had just walked into his office silently. There were some soldiers standing around, taking reports away or bringing them in. Yet Cullen looked at her like she was the only person in the room.

“Okay,” she said, “When do you want to go?”

“When you have a free moment,” he replied.

“I have a free moment now.”

* * *

It was a cool day. Clouds covered the sky. There was a mist over the lake. Cullen and Nyree stood on the docks, looking out over the water.

“I used to come out here, when things got too hectic at home. It would always be quiet here and I could clear my head. At least until my siblings found me,” Cullen explained.

“It’s a nice place,” Nyree said, “It’s so cool and calm. Thank you for taking me here.”

Cullen turned towards her and took her hand. Nyree didn’t know why she felt so shy. She was just holding hands with her boyfriend, alone at a beautiful lake. Still, she almost felt sheepish.

“The last time I was here was the day before I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this.” Cullen showed her a silver coin. “He said it was for luck. Templars aren’t supposed to have such things.”

“But it came from your brother,” Nyree said, “I understand the attachment to family. Besides, it’s always helpful to have a little luck.” She remembered the day she and Rose escaped the attempt on her life, the day Arl Howe killed her fiancés and family. She had been lucky that day. They both had been.

“I suppose so,” Cullen mused, “I could have died during the Blight, or at Kirkwall, or Haven. Take your pick. But I made it back here.”

“It must work then,” Nyree commented.

“I think so.” He opened her hand and placed the coin in her palm. “Humor me. We don’t know what you’ll face. This can’t hurt.”

Nyree knew she needed luck. To save the world, stop Corypheus, bring Rose back, get married. She needed all the luck she could get.

“Thank you,” she said, “I’ll keep it safe.”

“I know it’s silly, but I’m glad,” Cullen whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Nyree looked over the balcony to where she’d just finished up the fight in the courtyard. Empress Celene lived, she and Briala were reconciled, and Morrigan had joined the Inquisition. But Nyree didn’t feel right. The ball continued on behind her; she could hear the din of noble’s chatter and the orchestra playing. But she didn’t feel like going back. Besides, she had changed into her armor for the fight and didn’t feel like changing back.

She heard footsteps approaching her and turned around. It was Cullen.

“There you are. Everyone’s been looking for you.” He took a moment to look at her and then asked, “Are you alright?”

“I don’t like the politics,” Nyree said, “Why should I be the one to choose who lives and who dies?”

“You feel guilty about the duchess?” Cullen asked.

“I feel guilty about all of it,” she replied, “But I suppose I’ve made my bed.”

“The night is over,” he agreed, “I know it’s foolish but I was worried about you tonight. We may never have this chance again so I must ask. May I have this dance, my lady?” He held a hand out to her, a smile on his face.

Nyree felt so tired but she couldn’t help but smile back. “I’d love to.”

She took his hand and he led her into a dance that didn’t match the music from the inside.

* * *

As soon as Nyree opened the door to speak to Cassandra, she and Cullen looked at her.

“Did I come at an awkward time?” Nyree asked but made no move to leave.

“No,” Cassandra replied harshly.

“Forgive me,” Cullen said as he left. Although Nyree could hear the argument, she didn’t hear what they had been saying. She looked to Cassandra for an explanation.

“And people say I’m stubborn,” the morning woman said, “This is ridiculous.” Cullen slammed the door as he left. “Cullen has told you that he’s no longer taking lyrium, yes?”

“Yes,” Nyree replied crossing her arms, “Is he alright?”

“Yes, although he does not think so. He has asked me to recommend a replacement but I refused. There is no need and it would destroy him. He’s come so far.”

“Then what do we do?” Nyree asked.

“Cullen is strong enough to overcome this. Talk to him. He will listen to you.”

* * *

Nyree walked into Cullen’s office only to see something coming at her. She did a backflip out of the room and ran back when the box had smashed on the door. She looked to Cullen. She felt concerned for him and a little afraid.

“Maker’s breath, I didn’t hear you,” Cullen said, “Forgive me.”

“Cullen, what’s wrong?” Nyree asked but she knew. “Lyrium?”

“Yes. I never meant for this to interfere.”

“I know.”

Cullen let it all out. About his history in the Templars. About being tortured by the mages in the Fereldan Circle only to be rescued by the Hero of Fereldan. About serving in Kirkwall, his blind devotion to the Knight-Commander and about she went mad with power and how he had to help the Champion in the fight against her. Every bad thing that had happened because he had joined the Templars. And yet, the problems kept piling up, as his addiction was taking its toll.

Nyree let him talk, saying nothing. She waited until he was truly done before she spoke, “Cullen, that is all in the past now. You’re a different person. A stronger one.”

“We have too much at stake,” he nearly yelled, “How many lives depend on us? I won’t give less to the Inquisition than to the Chantry. I should take it.”

Nyree put herself between Cullen and his desk. She didn’t know if he had more lyrium there or if he’d just thrown away all he had but she didn’t want him looking at it. Let him look at her instead.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I don’t want it,” he replied, “But if this becomes worse, if I can’t endure it.”

“You can.” She kissed his cheek. “I’m here for you, no matter what.”

* * *

Nyree waited until Cullen’s office was clear before approaching him. He ushered the soldiers out of the room before nearly collapsing.

“Tired?” Nyree asked.

“And I barely had time to get away before,” he replied, “This war won’t last forever and I’ve barely considered what comes next.”

“I suppose the Inquisition will continue,” Nyree said, “I’d stay on as Inquisitor. And I couldn’t do that without you.”

“There are other things I’ve been considering,” Cullen said, “especially what comes next with you. I don’t know if you-” His words trailed off into stuttering and then silence.

“I love you, Cullen,” Nyree said, “I want to be with you. No matter what.” She sat on the edge of his desk next to him.

“I love you too,” he said. She pulled him into a kiss. The sound of shattering glass broke the moment. They both looked to see a broken bottle on the floor. Cullen then shoved all the papers and bottles off his desk and kissed her again.

* * *

“Cullen, can I speak to you in private?” Nyree asked a little awkwardly. Cullen looked at her with a smile before excusing himself from the Inquisition soldiers. They walked out the doors and onto the wall.

It was a cool Fereldan day, snow covered the ground and crunched under their boots as they walked. It seemed silly but just thinking about the weather helped her calm down. She had no idea how she was going to say the right words. She’d been agonizing about it since she’d started this relationship with him.

“You wanted to tell me something?” Cullen asked when they’d walked far enough away.

“Yes,” Nyree said, her words starting to fail her already. She hated being so timid.

They were both quiet until Cullen asked, “Nyree?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” she blurt out.

He seemed a little taken aback by the question. He looked away from her and onto the mountains. Nyree could feel the butterflies in her stomach make their way to her throat. She hated how quiet he was being.

“No,” he said finally, “I mean, there were people before, other Templars, some mages. But nothing ever serious. Not like what we have.”

“Okay,” Nyree replied, “Thank you for being honest with me.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Cullen asked.

Nyree took a deep breath. “Yes. We’ve wanted to make a sedoretu for the past eleven years. We already found an evening man for the morning marriage. And now that you’re here, I-” She stopped talking.

“You want me to join your sedoretu?” Cullen seemed completely shocked by the news.

“Yes,” Nyree said. And Cullen smiled. He even laughed. Nyree was expecting surprise but she’d take happy any day.

“I mean, I’d want to meet my future husband before saying yes,” Cullen said, “Who is he? And who is your girlfriend? Can I meet them?”

“I don’t think so,” Nyree replied slowly, “I mean, it might take some negotiations. But we might be able to arrange a meeting.”

Cullen was confused. “What?”

There was no easy way to say it. “Your potential husband is the king of Fereldan.”

“King Alistair? Then your girlfriend is-”

“The Hero of Fereldan? Yeah. My girlfriend is Rose Cousland.” Cullen leaned against the wall and Nyree couldn’t blame him.

“The King and the Hero of Fereldan?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“How did you manage that?”

“I knew Rose before she was the Hero. I lived in an alienage in Highever for twenty years and I worked in her family’s home. We met and fell in love. She was getting married but didn’t care. She said she’d abandon it all to be with me. And then Rendon Howe killed her fiancés and she became a Grey Warden. I went back to my father’s clan and I didn’t hear from her until I heard she had defeated the archdemon. I visited her when she was Warden Commander at Amaranthine and was introduced to Alistair.”

“I can barely believe this,” Cullen whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Nyree said, “I should have told you sooner.”

“It’s alright,” Cullen replied, “It’s just a lot to take in. I knew Alistair. We were training around the same time. We weren’t friends but we got along well enough. As for the Hero, I met her in the Circle. I believe I told you the story. I can see how you two would work well together.”

“I want to marry her. And I want to marry you,” Nyree said, “Would you consider this, for me?”

“Yes,” Cullen said immediately, “I’d want to be acquainted with them first, of course.” He stopped himself. “If you’re her girlfriend, then do you know where the Warden Commander is?”

“No. She never told me. I’ve been trying to communicate with her for years but she hasn’t sent me a letter in a long time. She’s been very elusive.” She looked down at her boots. “I miss her. I just hope she’s okay.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. She did fight the archdemon and survive,” Cullen said.

“She’s an amazing person,” Nyree replied, “I can’t wait for you to officially meet her.”

* * *

“Commander, you haven’t taken your eyes off of the Inquisitor since we started,” Leliana commented. Josephine giggled. Morrigan sighed. Nyree tried not to show any visible signs that she knew. But she could feel Cullen’s eyes on her. If she wasn’t so distracted by the missions on the table, she would be doing the exact same thing.

“Was I?” Cullen asked and Leliana and Josephine chuckled. Nyree sighed.

“You and the Inquisitor have been growing quite close,” Josephine said.

“Yes, we have been,” Nyree replied for him.

“Must we do this now?” Morrigan asked and Nyree had to agree with her.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this,” Leliana said but the conversation went back to the missions on the war table. That part of the day went by much too quickly. As soon as they were finished, Morrigan left. Nyree felt trapped by her two advisors.

“Now, details,” Josephine said excitedly.

“Do you know where you’re going with this?” Leliana asked.

Nyree and Cullen exchanged a glance. When Cullen nodded, Nyree said, “We want to be married.”

“A sedoretu?” Leliana inquired, “Do you have two more partners?”

“Potentially,” Cullen said.

“My girlfriend is the Hero of Fereldan,” Nyree blurted out, “So, when she reappears, her and Alistair.”

Leliana appeared to be shocked by the news, as was Josephine. Nyree was honestly surprised she didn’t drop her clipboard.

“I thought you’d know,” Nyree said.

“Of all the stupid things I’ve done,” Leliana said and put her head in her hand, “She talked of a girlfriend named Nyree. I never assumed. I should have-”

“Why would you have?” Nyree asked, “That was eleven years ago. You lost contact. It was just a coincidence I ended up as Inquisitor and she ended up as the Hero of Fereldan.”

“That was no coincidence,” Cullen said.

“You are both capable leaders. It is no surprise you both ended up as you are,” Josephine continued. Leliana hadn’t risen yet.

Leliana muttered, “I knew you came from the Lavellan clan. You traveled a lot. Came from Highever. How did I not see this?”

“I broke Leliana,” Nyree whispered.

“I should have seen it sooner,” she muttered.

“It’s not that big a deal,” Nyree said.

“Yes it is,” Leliana snapped, “If I missed this then-”

“Leliana, you are an excellent spymaster,” Nyree interrupted, “But you’re not perfect. Your people are not perfect. This is in no way life threatening. Alistair is in no more danger because of me than he would be because he’s the king. And Rose is always in danger. Nothing is lost because you didn’t know this. But I wanted to tell you that Cullen and I are considering a sedoretu. This is a happy thing. Don’t use it to beat yourself up.”

“Of course,” Leliana said, standing up. Nyree had no doubt that she’d just shut up about it now and go back to beating herself up later. She’d have to check on her.

“Congratulations,” Josephine said, “When would you want to get married?”

“After this is all over,” Cullen replied.

“And after we’ve discussed things with Alistair and Rose,” Nyree added.

“We won’t let this get in the way of anything,” Cullen finished.

“We never doubted you would,” Leliana said.

“We’ll have to invite the King of Fereldan,” Josephine said and Nyree could see her planning already. She felt scared. “And the Hero of Fereldan will be there as well. It will be a gathering to make history.”

“She’s not wrong you know,” Cullen commented. Nyree sighed.

* * *

It was all finally over. The Inquisition had saved the day. Corypheus was defeated. Everyone in Skyhold was celebrating but Nyree felt overwhelmed again. It was like her first day in the Inquisition again. Everyone wanted a piece of her. Of course, at least now they wanted her attention and not her head.

Still, she tried to slip away from the party, at least for a moment.

“I see you managed to find a moment,” Cullen said, approaching her from behind, “I decided to take more of your attention.”

“You’re always welcome to that,” Nyree said and the two went to her bedroom. The morning light poured into the room. The sunrise coming up over the mountains was a gorgeous site. They stood on her balcony and watched the scenery.

“The battle’s over. They will pick a new Divine,” Cullen said, “But I don’t care about anything other than you being alive.”

“I love you,” Nyree replied.

“I love you too,” Cullen said, “I don’t know what will come after this.”

“I think I do.”

* * *

Nyree walked into the courtyard. She couldn’t find Leliana and everyone had been acting suspiciously, pointing her in that direction.

The flowers were in full bloom. Leliana’s nug had given birth and its babies ran around the yard. It was full of people going about their business, who were ignoring Morrigan, Kieran, Leliana and their guest.

Leliana turned to her and smiled. “Inquisitor, you have a guest.”

The guest turned around. Her hair was shorter than before. It used to rest at her shoulders but now stopped at her chin. Blond bangs fell into her eyes. She had so many more scars than she did the last time they’d met. She smiled and Nyree loved the way it touched her beautiful blue eyes.

“Hello, Nyree,” Rose said and somehow, that completely erased the past few years. All the time spent worrying and fearing that this day would never come was gone. Nyree sprinted forward and threw her arms around the Grey Warden.

“I’ve missed you.”

* * *

 “I wish we’d had a place like this,” Rose said. She sat on the wall, leaning backwards as if to fall. She had a playful smile on her face, as if expecting Nyree to overreact. “Imagine if the Wardens had a place like this in Fereldan. We probably could have ended the Blight even faster.”

“Rose.”

“Nyree.” That playful smiled faded.

“Where did you go?” Nyree asked, “I was worried.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“You did. And you’ve worried Alistair too. Have you talked to him?”

Rose looked down at her boots as if she was ashamed. “No.”

“Why not? He’s your boyfriend.”

“I can’t say.”

“Then where were you.”

“Grey Warden business.”

“Rose,” Nyree said, “If this marriage is going to work, you can’t keep so many things secret.”

“Then I guess that’s all that needs to be said,” Rose snapped. She got to her feet and was about to walk away when Nyree grabbed her arm.

“What?” Nyree demanded.

“I’m not going to marry Alistair,” Rose replied without looking at her.

“Why not?” Nyree asked, “Rose, we’ve wanted to get married for twelve years. And now we’re so close and you want to walk away.”

Rose looked back at her miserably. “It’s not something I can say. Suffice it to say that I hurt Alistair. I did some things I don’t know if I can be forgiven for. I thought the ends would justify the means and I’ve regretted it for eleven years. That’s why I can’t go back to him. I doubt he’s forgiven me.”

“You don’t know that,” Nyree said, “Have you even discussed it in eleven years?”

“No.”

“Then let’s call Alistair here. You two can talk things out. If they don’t work out, then we’ll put this behind us. But if they do.” Nyree let go of Rose’s arm and took her hands. “I love you, Rosalie Cousland. And if Alistair loves you as much as I do, he’s already forgiven you.”

Rose sighed. “I hope you’re right. Because I still love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. I'd really appreciate it. :D


	3. Alistair Theirin

Alistair never imagined the things that would happen to him.  He was cared for by Arl Eamon but it wasn’t a loving home, especially after the introduction of the second sedoretu of Redcliffe. He figured he would be in the Templars for the rest of his life, regardless of his decisions but then he went to the Wardens. He assumed he’d be in the Wardens for life, never thinking of marriage. He’d run into plenty of morning men and women but they never interested him.

At least, not until Rose Cousland walked into his life. She was bold and fiery. She would rush into a battle without hesitation, knowing what she had to do. And yet she was kind. She wanted to do what was best for everyone. She was sarcastic and funny and sometimes she’d forget she should filter her words. Rose was the most amazing person he’d ever met and when she asked him to join her in a sedoretu, he said yes.

He hadn’t wanted to be king but Rose announced that he would be and she would be by his side through it all. And it almost seemed too good to be true. He loved her after all. They could be married, have Nyree and some morning man join them and they’d be happy. Of course, like all good things, his relationship with her came to an end.

As soon as the archdemon was defeated and the war was over, Rose changed. She was distant. She could barely talk to him and avoided him whenever she could. As soon as he was given leave from the Wardens and she was named Warden Commander, she ran off to Amaranthine. She used Vigil’s Keep as a sanctuary. She made few visits to Denerim so he had to visit her at Vigil’s Keep.

It was on one such visit that he was finally given the privilege of meeting Nyree. It was about a year after Rose assumed the title of Warden Commander.

Alistair’s soldiers stood outside the door, waiting for him. Rose had started with a small team of six but the Wardens had since expanded. Many people in blue walked around the grounds. It was a nice change, as these people refused to bow to him. Wardens didn’t have a nationality after all, they were separate from the government. At least, they were sometimes.

Alistair entered the main hall where he was greeted by the seneschal as well as his girlfriend and a female elf by her side. She was an evening woman and even before they were introduced, Alistair knew the elf had to be Nyree. She had dark skin and long black hair that had been tied back into a ponytail. The armor she was wearing was of Dalish make and she carried a bow on her back.

He exchanged a few polite words with the seneschal before he moved off to give the three privacy. Alistair walked up to the two women. Rose looked at him sadly, like she had ever since the end of the Blight. Her hair was finally growing back after the archdemon had burnt it off. The scars on her scalp and neck were covered by the short, messy hair and the high collared Grey Warden uniform she wore. There were dark circles under her blue eyes and scars he’s never seen before decorated her pale skin. But it was still Rose. Still the woman he loved. He kissed her by way of a greeting but it never felt natural anymore. She kissed him like it was a chore.

She was the one to break the kiss. She gave him a small smile. “It’s good to see you, Alistair.” He wasn’t sure if he believed her.

“Always happy to be around,” he replied with a smile.

“Alistair, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Nyree,” Rose said and he wasn’t surprised at all, “Nyree, this is my boyfriend, Alistair.”

“I’m glad to finally meet you, Your Grace,” Nyree said but she didn’t bow and for that Alistair was thankful.

“You don’t need to call me that,” Alistair responded immediately, “Not if we’re going to be married.”

The differences between Nyree and Rose were astounding. When Nyree smiled at him, it reached her eyes. She seemed happy to be there. Rose was smiling but she seemed hesitant to be there. He was so tired of her running away.

“I’m happy to meet you, Alistair,” Nyree said, “Rose has told me so much about you. I never had a brother and I’m thankful for the chance to be your sister.”

“I’m sure Rose has told you about my sister,” Alistair said with an awkward laugh.

Nyree looked at Rose in confusion and then back to Alistair, “She didn’t.”

“Let’s just say I’m sure you’ll be a better sister than she was,” Alistair continued, caught a bit off guard. He had no idea what Rose had told Nyree about him and that made things difficult.

“A story for another time then,” Nyree replied, seeming to catch how awkward he felt. “Well, I’ve been dying to get to know you. Let’s go talk somewhere more private.”

* * *

Alistair could only remain at Vigil’s Keep for two days before Rose went on a mission to the Deep Roads. He always seemed to have bad timing.

He was going to his room in the Keep when he passed by Rose’s. He could hear feminine sighs coming from behind the closed door. He heard Nyree sighing Rose’s name.

He hurried past. As Rose had become more distant to him, she’d also ended his sex life. While he was taken when it came to a girlfriend, he knew he could find himself a boyfriend and then they could complete the sedoretu, so long as Nyree approved. But he couldn’t find himself a man he was interested in. None of the other nobles appealed to him at all and even among the servants and other people he saw, he just couldn’t find any men interesting.

And that scared him. No one was just interested in one sex. It went against every teaching in the Chant. He _had_ to be bisexual. And he felt like a freak for not being attracted to men. He had been keeping that secret for almost a year.

He felt as though he couldn’t tell Rose because he didn’t want to disappoint her. She loved Nyree and she loved him. At least, he hoped she loved him. He wasn’t so sure anymore. But he didn’t want to give Rose another reason to leave him. Yet, he wasn’t sure what he’d done to make her so cold to him. But there had to be something. Some reason why she was so numb.

He went to his own room and locked the door. Maybe tomorrow night she would invite him to her room.

* * *

Alistair stood on the wall of Vigil’s Keep, watching the dark night. The area beneath him was illuminated by candles but off in the distance, there was little light at all.

“Can’t sleep either?” a voice said from behind him.

“Nyree.”

The woman smiled at him. She pulled the string from her long hair, ponytail falling apart. She walked up to Alistair’s side and smiled at him.

“Is it a beautiful view?” she asked.

“It’s quiet,” he replied.

“Quiet is nice. This place is so busy. And something feels wrong here. Rose told me there’s an entrance to the Deep Roads under the keep. Maybe that’s it.”

“You’re not a Warden though,” Alistair said. He could feel the darkspawn beneath the keep and the Wardens walking around but felt nothing from Nyree herself.

“No. But I think people can sense when there’s something wrong.” She hesitated a moment before continuing, “And there’s something wrong with Rose.”

“Did she tell you what?” he asked excitedly. If Rose wasn’t taking him into her confidence, maybe she was taking Nyree. But the evening woman shook her head sadly.

“I admit I haven’t known her very long,” she said, “Only two years and one of those she spent with you. And now circumstance has separated us further. My clan isn’t pleased that I’m visiting her. And now that she’s Warden Commander, she’s gone most of the time. She barely writes to me anymore. I wish I could say I knew what was wrong but I can’t. I can only imagine that the Blight was a stressful time for her.”

“It was for all of us,” Alistair said, “And Rose was bothered by it, sure. But she never acted like this. Not until the Blight ended.”

“Does she love you?” Nyree asked.

“She said she did.”

“Then I don’t think she lied. I’ll try to find out what’s wrong with her. She’s become so much colder.”

“She talked about you so much. I can’t believe she’d treat you like this,” Alistair commented.

“She’s changed,” Nyree replied, “And I want to know why. Talk to her, brother. She has a reason, I’m sure.” Nyree walked off back inside the keep.

It took Alistair a moment to realize she’d called him “brother” as if they were already married. That, at least, made him hopeful.

* * *

Alistair had to go back to Denerim the next day. Rose had not invited him into her room that night. He was up early, hoping he could talk to her before anyone else. Nyree seemed confident enough that they could all talk this out. He just hoped Rose was willing to as well.

She wasn’t in her room and thankfully, neither was Nyree. He liked the evening woman enough but he still felt jealous of her. At least she still had Rose.

He found her outside in the yard. With the sun rising in the distance, Rose had set up a practice dummy and was slicing it to pieces with her daggers. There was no sound except for her grunting. Even scarred as much as she was, her hair frizzing and dirty, despite her sweaty clothes and ruthless attacks on the helpless dummy, with the early morning sunshine beating down on her, she was gorgeous. She was still the most beautiful woman Alistair had ever seen. And despite everything, he was still in love with her.

With a vicious kick, Rose knocked the dummy to the ground. She stood there, breathing deeply, just watching as if it was going to rise again and attack her.

“Rose,” he said. Rose turned to him as if about to slaughter another enemy. Her eyes were hard, her daggers at the ready. But her expression softened when she noticed it was Alistair. Her eyes retained the same intensity but her body relaxed.

“Alistair,” she said coolly, “You’re up early.”

“So are you,” he replied.

“I have to keep in shape,” Rose said, “Besides the Warden-Constable, the people here rely on me. I have to be a good Warden Commander.”

“If you lead your men like you led the armies during the Blight, you already are,” Alistair said.

Rose smirked at him.

“Did you have something you wanted to talk to me about?” she asked.

“You’ve changed,” Alistair said.

“I had to,” Rose replied, “It’s hard to live yourself after doing some of the things I’ve done.”

“What have you done?” Alistair asked, “I was with you throughout the Blight.”

“Then you fucking know what I’ve done,” Rose snapped. Everything was silent. It was the two of them, just looking at each other.

Rose looked like she was about to cry. He could see her eyes turning red.

“I’m sorry,” she said and for a moment, he could see a piece of the old Rose again. He saw her the night before she killed the archdemon, when she’d come to his room begging him to save her life.

“Rose,” he said and took a step towards her. She took a step away from him.

“I have to go,” she said quickly and nearly ran past him. He was sure she was crying.

* * *

Rose’s first trip to Denerim was surprisingly better than Alistair’s visit to Vigil’s Keep. There, she played the part. She was both the Warden Commander and the girlfriend to the king.

The night she returned was the first real kiss he’d gotten from her. She arrived in the main hall, a small smile on her face, accompanied with only Alistair’s guards. She was out of armor for the first time since he’d know her, instead in a dark blue dress. Her hair was still short but it had been combed neatly. She was even wearing makeup.

At that point, although Alistair didn’t know how, he was certain his girlfriend had been possessed by a demon.

“Alistair,” she said, and there was happiness in her voice he hadn’t heard in over a year.

“Rose,” he said, completely in shock. He moved towards her and pulled her into a kiss. This one felt real. Like she wanted to be with him again. Like the past year and a half had never happened.

That night, Alistair went to her room. He knocked lightly, expecting her to be there. When he got no response and with no one in the hallway, he let himself in. Despite the early hour, Rose was lying in the bed in the dark. She didn’t react to the door opening or the sliver of light that hit her back.

Feeling both surprised and awkward, he quickly shut the door to not disturb her further. She had a long trip after all, between Amaranthine and Denerim. Knowing her, she probably stopped to kill a few bandits along the way. Even in the dress.

Alistair smiled to himself. If things were better, he’d have three more days to be with her. Maybe something would happen then.

* * *

But it didn’t. Rose seemed happy to be in Denerim, spending time with Alistair and her brother but always seemed to retire early, when Alistair couldn’t get away until much later. While she didn’t seem to be upset with him, she was still avoiding him, especially when it came to intimacy.

And after the three days, she went back to being a Grey Warden and they were separated again.

* * *

And so it went. Alistair had very few visits to Vigil’s Keep and Rose had even fewer to Denerim. When she did manage to make the trip, she never stayed with him and she scheduled her trips to coincide with her brother’s presence.

She was distant but she loved him, he had no doubts of that anymore. It felt like cruel torture. He had her love but she was trying her best to hide it from him.He didn’t understand why at all.  Yet, Alistair longed for her like a drowning man longed for the shore. He loved her. He knew she was still the same witty, kind hearted woman he had fallen in love with. This ghost was not the woman he loved.

* * *

It was in 9:37 Dragon that Alistair took a trip to Kirkwall with Teagan. There he met Loghain Hawke. Alistair called Rose the old ball and chain in front of the Champion, remembering the first time he’d said it. She’d laughed before rolling her eyes, and telling him she hated that expression. Of course, he called her that many more times, each inciting a fake argument and a small smile from her. Anything to make her smile at him again.

“You know your girlfriend hates it when you call her that,” Teagan scolded just as Hawke walked away.

“It’s how I make her smile,” Alistair replied.

“She does very little of that,” Teagan agreed sadly.

* * *

After Alistair returned from Kirkwall, he had a special visitor come to greet him. Skye Caron was accompanied by several Grey Wardens. She was a morning woman with light blond hair pulled high in a ponytail. She carried her head high but her expression was stern.

“Your grace,” she said in a thick Orlesian accent, “I have been sent from Weisshaupt. I am to be the new Warden Commander in Fereldan and thought it just, after the long conflict between Fereldan and the Wardens, to introduce myself to you.”

Alistair looked at her like she was an archdemon speaking Antivan at him. “I believe there has been some mistake. Rose Cousland is the Warden Commander of Fereldan.” Some of Alistair’s advisors had a look of abject horror as well as a sudden realization. And Alistair could feel the anger running in his veins.

The morning woman looked concerned. “With all due respect, your Grace, the previous Warden Commander has been out of contact with Weisshaupt for months now. They sent me to investigate her disappearance as well as to take over for her.”

“How long has she been missing?” Alistair posed the question to his advisors. They looked concerned for their heads, as well they should. Alistair didn’t think he’d ever been this angry before in his life.

“Her reports stopped coming six months ago. She had been sent on a mission in the Deep Roads. Since then, we have received no contact with her or any of the Wardens in her command. That is all I am authorized to say. You understand, of course,” the warden answered for them.

“I see,” Alistair said in a dark tone, “Thank you. You may go.” Warden Commander Caron did not bow but nodded her head and left the room with her Wardens in tow. As soon as the door was shut, Alistair turned to his advisors. They all jumped at the sudden motion.

“The Warden Commander has been missing for six months and no one said anything?” Alistair said, raising his voice only slightly. That seemed to scare the advisors more.

“Well, your Grace,” one of them started stuttering, “I would like to preface this by saying that Warden Commander Cousland is no longer Fereldan. She is a Warden and therefore not in the jurisdiction of this country.” He hesitated a moment as if waiting for Alistair to say something but then continued, “We have no authority in the Warden’s actions but we have noticed decreased activity at Vigil’s Keep.”

“And you didn’t think to say anything?” Alistair demanded.

“There could have been early signs that we misinterpreted,” another spoke slowly through his anxiety. The rest stood there, waiting for a judgement.

Alistair sighed and turned away from them. “Leave.”

The advisors didn’t waste any time getting out of the room. Alistair didn’t stick around either, choosing to walk as quickly as he could to his own room. He rushed past servants and even some of the attending nobles. But he didn’t stop until he reached his room and locked the door.

The pressure burning at the back of his eyes was finally released. He could barely believe he was crying. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried. But all the emotion was coming out at once. This was not the image of a king but that of a boy betrayed.

Rose was gone. She’d been gone for months and hadn’t said a thing. She’d never sent a message or a letter. She just took her Wardens and left. She’d abandoned her post and left him.

Alistair didn’t understand Rose anymore. He couldn’t imagine that she’d do this to him. She knew how much it would hurt. And all he could focus on was the pain.

* * *

It took until the next day for Alistair to come up with a plan of action. If he was going to find Rose, he had to have a plan. And his plan was to write to Nyree. If Rose had contact with anyone, it’d be her.

Although he knew it might be difficult to deliver a letter to the Lavellan clan, he knew Nyree wrote to Rose and Rose wrote back. If they could do it, he could certainly write to his sister.

It took weeks. Weeks where he waited on edge, hopeful for a reply. Weeks he felt completely numb, like he was going through the motions but they had no meaning. He had to be the king the people needed, even if he was worried sick.

But eventually, he got a reply. It was addressed formally on the outside but once Alistair read the contents, he struck him how much Nyree regarded him. The letter was short but said all it needed to say.

 

_My dear brother,_

_I wish I could say I have better news for you. Unfortunately, your letter was the first I’ve heard of this. I’ve written to Rose but I don’t expect to receive a reply._

_But I wouldn’t worry too much. Rose hasn’t been very kind to you lately and this does not make things better. But she’s Rose. If there’s anyone out there who can survive, I believe it is her._

_If I do hear from her, I will report back to you. I would appreciate it if you returned the favor. I look forward to seeing you and Rose again. Let us hope that day will be sooner rather than later._

_Your sister,_

_Nyree Lavellan_

 

That was a great surprise to Alistair. He’d already communicated with Fergus Cousland and he hadn’t heard from his sister. Nyree was his last hope. But to hear that Rose hadn’t told her either made him even more concerned. What was Rose doing that required her to cease all communication? Even with her lovers.

Although Nyree seemed to be calm based on her reply, Alistair couldn’t help but worry more. If Rose hadn’t been heard from in six months, then she could very well be dead and no one knew about it. Alistair could only hope for the best.

* * *

But even the brightest hopes can fade away. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years with no letters from Rose. Nyree and Alistair kept in semi-regular contact but they were an evening woman and man without half a sedoretu. They could remain friends, but without Rose and a morning man, they could not have the relationship they wanted.

Things changed in the country and Alistair had to keep up with them. One of Loghain Hawke’s friends had destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry and the Templars in the city had been all but eliminated. The mages were rebelling all across Thedas and Alistair, his sympathies with them ever since the demons in Kinloch Hold, invited the rebels to Fereldan.

Then the rift opened up in the sky. And with that, the conclave ended in an explosion. The Inquisition formed and used Haven as their base of operations. Apparently, a Dalish elf had walked in the fade and came out with the ability to close the rifts. Alistair never heard her name, only that she was sent by Andraste herself, which was just plain silly to him. A Dalish elf wouldn’t believe in Andraste so why was she Andraste’s chosen? Still Alistair had more pressing issues to worry about than the Inquisition. They were helping, for the moment, and that mattered more. Especially when Teagan came back to him after being forced out of Redcliffe by the mages. So Alistair went to investigate himself. He was a bit rusty when it came to fighting but he still had his Templar abilities and that would do well against the rebels.

When he arrived, everything seemed to be over. A Tevinter magister was surrendering to none other than the Inquisition. And Nyree Lavellan stood there, along with Inquisition soldiers and rebel mages.

Still, he was angry. His uncle’s arling had been taken from him by the people he’d given refuge to. He didn’t want to deal with this, whether Nyree was responsible or not.

“Grand Enchanter. Imagine how surprised I was to learn you’d given Recliffe castle to a Tevinter magister.”

Grand Enchanter Fiona approached him apprehensively. “King Alistair!”

“Especially since I’m fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.”

“Your majesty, we never intended-” But it was too late for intentions. And he had to restore order to his country.

“I know what you intended. I wanted to help you but you’ve made it impossible.” The look on Fiona’s face was disheartening but he knew he had to follow through with this. “You and your followers are no longer welcome in Fereldan.”

“But we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?”

Before he could speak, Nyree stepped forward. They made eye contact, both unwavering in their intentions. It was the boldest Alistair had ever seen her.

“The Inquisition will take in the mages,” she said without breaking eye contact.

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?” Fiona asked. Nyree finally broke away from their staring to look at her.

“Better terms than what Alexius gave you,” a morning man by Nyree’s side spoke, “The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”

“It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer,” Fiona said.

“We would be honored to have you as allies and fight at the Inquisition’s side.” Nyree’s voice echoed in the entire room. She was the Herald of Andraste, there was no doubting that. And the confidence looked good on her. He was proud of his sister, even if he couldn’t say it outright.

“I pray the rest of the Inquisition heeds that promise,” Fiona said darkly.

“The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We can’t afford to be divided now,” Nyree said, “Any chance of success requires your support.”

“I’d take that offer, if I were you,” Alistair said, “One way or another, you’re leaving my kingdom.”

Fiona looked depressed. She spoke, “We accept. It would be madness not to.”

* * *

Alistair remained in Redcliffe for a week, helping to oversee the removal of the mages to Haven and to reestablish his uncle in Redcliffe castle. Teagan was well aware of Alistair’s romantic situation and who else was involved in it. He tried to bring up the fact that Alistair’s sister was now part of the Inquisition but Alistair didn’t want to talk about it. Nyree was making her way in the world and that was a good thing. Maybe she would meet someone as the Herald and bring them into the potential sedoretu. That was, if they could find Rose.

* * *

“Is there anything else?” Alistair asked impatiently. He was stuck in a meeting with his advisors but was desperate to get away. He had to check and see if he had a letter from Warden Commander Caron. She’d been searching for Rose for the past four years and so far, she’d found nothing. But they had been keeping in contact. This might have been the best relationship between the Fereldan Warden Commander and King since Calenhad’s days. And that made Alistair sad to think about.

“There is one more thing,” one woman said. She looked hesitant to speak in front of the others. Alistair dismissed them and, despite their protests, they left.

“What is it?” Alistair asked.

“We have looked more into the magister in Redcliffe. He is from a cult called the Venatori. The Herald is dealing with them herself but I have reason to believe there are agents here.”

“In Denerim?”

“In the castle.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Have you identified the agent?” Alistair whispered as well.

The woman shook her head. “Since the Herald has dealings with these people, she will know how to deal with them best. My recommendation is to contact her people.”

Alistair wasn’t sure how much he liked that suggestion. He and Nyree hadn’t parted on good terms, after he’d thrown the mages out of Fereldan and she took them in. But he knew she’d be willing to help. They were to be brother and sister after all.

“Then let’s follow your idea,” Alistair agreed.

* * *

In the following weeks, Alistair ended up with an agent who claimed to come from the Inquisition. She brought two letters with her: one from Leliana explaining what the agent would do to root out the Venatori and one from Nyree, expressing her amusement at “something something grateful something”, her affirmation that she was not angry with him and her hope that he was not angry with her.

He also ended up in a fight with mages in the kitchens with said agent. It reminded him of the days of the Blight and fighting for his life. It was nice to know he still had it in him. He sent two letters back, one official one that again seemed somewhat informal to him but worked for the Inquisition’s purposes, and one for Nyree, explaining his situation and his belief that they were still on good terms. It was certainly helpful to have friends in high places.

However, after all the craziness and excitement, Alistair finally received a letter from Warden Commander Caron. She hadn’t found anything about the other Fereldan wardens. At that point, it was close to four years that no one had heard from Rose. And it was hard to keep hoping.

* * *

Alistair was having trouble sleeping. He did most nights. He had a kingdom to rule and people to take care of. He had a missing girlfriend and half a sedoretu. But that wasn’t what was keeping him up.

His advisors told him they’d arranged a sedoretu for him. With the high tensions between Orlais and Fereldan, and the current civil war between Gaspard and Empress Celene, they proposed a sedoretu with Anora to unite the two countries. Everyone agreed it was perfect.

And Alistair had refused. He did have a girlfriend after all. But they didn’t believe Rose was still alive after so long. He could barely believe it either.

And yet he was torn. He knew this would solve all problems with Orlais, resolve any conflict between him and Anora and unite both nations against the breach. It was, in theory, the best thing to do.

And he finally understood how Rose felt. She’d been forced into a sedoretu as well with people she didn’t love. And she had been in a sedoretu with her brother. Anora was in some ways like a sister. Alistair’s father and Anora’s parents had been in a sedoretu together.

It seemed ridiculous. All he wanted was the simpler times, when he and Rose were together and happy and they dreamed of a sedoretu with Nyree. It all seemed so far away now.

* * *

Alistair had only a few minutes before his meeting with some of the Arls. There was some property dispute or something equally silly. But for the moment, he was in his room with a letter from Warden Commander Caron. Normally, he’d have to write to her to get a response but this time, she’d communicated with him first. His heart was beating fast and he could barely get the letter open fast enough. He could only hope she’d found the Wardens. And he could escape the Orlesian sedoretu.

The first half was the usual formalities she had to write as she was communicating with a king and it bored Alistair to tears. He scanned the letter for what he was looking for.

_I wish I could write to you with better news. However, as a former Grey Warden yourself, I feel the need communicate with you._

_All the Wardens in my company as well as others we have communicated with are hearing the Calling. I assume then you are hearing it too. We do not have an answer as to why this is happening yet but I will be sure to keep you informed. For the moment, do not go to Orzammar. I can only hope this letter reaches you in time._

Alistair let the letter drop to the ground. He wasn’t hearing the Calling.

* * *

Nyree wrote to him shortly after, explaining why the Wardens had been hearing the Calling. She told him that because he was her brother to be as well as a Warden himself, he should know why. But that had him even more worried. He had no idea what had happened with the Calling and why he wasn’t affected by it.

He also worried for Rose. She was a normal Warden. She had to have heard it. And if she was missing for so long, she would have probably gone to Orzammar to die. What if she was dead?

But then, he knew she could have been dead all this time and this was never a concern for her. Still, he worried. He just wanted to know what had happened to her. Even if it was news he didn’t want to hear, at least then he could put her to rest.

* * *

Nyree told Alistair all about her victory against Corypheus. She explained the fight, closing the second breach, all of it. And she extended an official invitation for him to visit Skyhold. She said she had official business to discuss with him, something she couldn’t include in a letter. She said it was urgent though, and that he should go to Skyhold as soon as possible. Alistair wrote back, saying that he would meet with her as quickly as time would allow.

It took two weeks for him to get to Skyhold. Again, he was impressed with his soon-to-be sister. Skyhold was a massive fortress and, in his opinion, looked almost like a castle with Nyree as its queen. He was greeted at the gate by her and her advisors. He recognized Leliana but Nyree stood with an evening woman and a morning man he didn’t know.

There were formalities to go through. Nyree and Alistair had to pretend that they didn’t share a girlfriend for a while. But once that was over, the two stood on the wall, looking at the Frostback Mountains. Nyee threw her arms around him and he returned the hug. It was nice to be back with her.

“I’ve missed you,” Nyree said, “It’s been so long and the last time I actually saw you, uh, wasn’t under the best circumstances.”

“Yeah, wish that could have gone better,” Alistair admitted.

Nyree giggled a little.

“I have to thank you, you know,” Alistair said.

“For what?” Nyree asked.

“For fixing that situation in Orlais. My advisors were pushing me into a sedoretu with Empress Celene, Gaspard and Anora. Now that the civil war’s over, and it doesn’t look like Orlais will be invading anytime soon, it’s not their priority anymore.”

“All for you, Alistair,” Nyree said with a big smile, that reminded him of Rose, “But they were forcing you into a sedoretu?”

“I admit, it was a good solution. Just not what I wanted.”

“I understand that,” Nyree said, “I never knew how much responsibility something like being a king could be. But so many people look up to you and expect you to make all the right choices. It’s not easy. Especially when what’s right for the people isn’t what’s right for you. I’m glad things worked out the way they have.”

“Well, with one exception,” Alistair replied.

“Rose?”

“Rose.”

“I found someone who’s seen her,” Nyree said, “I brought them here. That’s why I invited you.”

“Who?” Alistair asked hopefully.

Nyree smiled at him but went into the building next to them. When she reemerged, she was holding Rose’s hand.

Alistair’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Rose had changed but it was undeniably her. Her hair was short and she had so many more scars than before. She was acting so timidly. She was looking at the ground, desperate to avoid eye contact with him. She still wore a Grey Warden uniform but in the Orlesian style. And she was squeezing Nyree’s hand.

“She’s finally come to talk,” Nyree said, forcing Rose to release her death-grip.

“Alistair,” Rose said slowly, “I-”

Alistair didn’t give her a chance to say anything. He just pulled her into a tight hug. Rose stiffened up in his arms but he didn’t care. Slowly, she put her arms around him too, burying her head on his shoulder.

It was at that moment that Alistair realized he was crying.

* * *

“I want to explain,” Rose said, “I know you’ve wanted an explanation for a long time and I should have said something a decade ago. But I want to speak and then you can.”

“Alright,” Alistair said apprehensively.

It was just the two of them, standing in Nyree’s room. She wanted to give them as much privacy as possible. They were on the balcony, overlooking the mountains. It had started to gently snow. Alistair could see Rose’s breath in the cold.

“I felt guilty,” she said, “I made you commit a taboo. I _forced_ you too. And I shouldn’t have. But I was scared of the alternative.”

“I-”

“Alistair, please,” she begged. She was starting to cry. “I knew I hurt you. And I just, hated that I did that. It was a selfish and cowardly move.”

“Rose-”

“Please!” She was crying in earnest now. “And every time I looked at you, I could feel that guilt again. And I felt so guilty and angry and sad until I could barely look at you without crying. And then I went to Amaranthine and I thought that might help. Maybe time away from you would help heal it. But it didn’t! Right when you authorized Anders’ conscription, I just wanted to run from all those feelings.

“And when I introduced you to Nyree, I almost said something. But I didn’t want to. I thought it was something I had to deal with. And you never gave up on me. By then, I hoped you would. I knew I was a terrible person and that you deserved better. You’d never accept me breaking up with you so I tried to force you to break up with me.

“But you never did. You just accepted all the painful things I kept throwing at you. And then I had to go. I went on a mission with my Wardens and I didn’t say anything to you or Nyree. I just wanted to end all hopes for a sedoretu because I couldn’t do it.

“And then I heard the Calling and I needed to know if you were okay. So I reappeared to Nyree so we could talk about what to do and she said I should talk to you so she invited you and now we’re talking and that’s everything.”

Alistair was reminded of the night of Morrigan’s ritual. Rose’s face was all puffy and her nose was running. Tears streamed down her face and she looked absolutely miserable. And eleven years older. Time had taken its toll on her. She was thirty now. They were all getting older. Nyree was thirty-one and Alistair himself was thirty-two. They were all getting old. It was time to put this to bed.

“I understand if you don’t love me anymore,” Rose said calmly, “I know I deserve to lose you for what I’ve done. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I regret all those years that I could have just talked to you instead of running away. I don’t expect your forgiveness. But I also want you to know, that despite everything I just said, I still love you. And I want to marry you and Nyree still.”

“How am I supposed to trust you?” Alistair asked, “You ran away from a problem you could have solved.”

“I don’t know how to explain myself,” Rose admitted, “I can only admit that I was wrong. And I don’t know how to answer your question. You can have my assurance that I won’t do this again. But I understand if we’re past the point where you want to be with me.”

“I spent five years wondering if you were okay,” Alistair said, “Five years I wrote letters and had people searching for you and I hoped that you were alright. And then you heard the Calling and I worried you were going to kill yourself before we could fix this.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve wanted this for five years.”

He kissed her. She flinched at first but relaxed in his grip, pulling him in closer. He could feel her breath hitching as she cried.

He pulled back and she looked even sadder to be away from him.

“If we’re going to get married, we need to make this work,” Alistair explained.

Rose nodded vigorously.

“We need to talk, a lot. And talk with Nyree and any partner she may have.”

“She already has one,” Rose said.

That took Alistair by surprise. “What?”

“You met Commander Cullen, right? She’s been sleeping with him for months now.”

Alistair took a moment to process that. “Right. Talking. Starting right now.”

She giggled through her tears. That was the Rose he remembered.

“So we have a lot to catch up on. Let’s start with my future husband.”

Rose smiled at him. “You can just meet him.”

“Yes,” Alistair said, “I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye Caron is the Warden Commander I used the first time I played DA:O Awakenings. She is the same Warden Commander who made an appearance in Shindig. I like using her. :) And Four as One just became my longest story. :D And it still has two chapters to go. God.  
> I should have mentioned this earlier but if anyone has any questions on sedoretus, leave a comment and I'll answer it. :)  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up in a week.


	4. Cullen Rutherford

Of all the places Cullen had been, he hadn’t expected to wind up with the Inquisition, with his own office, standing there while his girlfriend, the Inquisitor watched him with her girlfriend and brother watching him too. He’d started out so simply.

He’d grown up in Honnleath with his two sisters and brother and their four parents. For the first thirteen years of his life, he was happy living with his family. And while he was happy, he did want to do bigger things. He left that life to become a Templar. His parents were proud, his siblings missed him, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

And then he ended up at the Fereldan Circle, during the worst time. He regretted what he became and, in the moment with the King and Hero of Fereldan standing there, regretted what he said on that terrible day. Rose was watching him warily, without a doubt remembering who he was when she first saw him. This was only his second meeting with her after all, and they were thinking of a sedoretu.

After that, he was transferred to Kirkwall, where Meredith fed into his fears and prejudices. And that’s where he met Hawke. Another hero in the making, even if they disagreed quite frequently. He knew Hawke married some of his companions in the years before the destruction of the Chantry. And he knew they all had to be grieving the Champion’s death.

He’d met his fair share of heroes in his time, always seeming to be in the right place at the right time. And here he stood, with the Inquisitor, the Hero of Fereldan and the king of Fereldan, waiting to discuss the prospect of a sedoretu. Truly, he was a lucky man.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten Rose back,” Nyree started with a look towards her girlfriend. The Warden had the decency to look ashamed at that. “we can talk about a marriage. We have everyone we need for it.”

“And we have all the links needed,” the Warden continued, “We just need the Night marriage. Everyone is fine with the Day, Morning, and Evening marriages, right?” They all spoke in confirmation.

“Great,” Nyree continued, “then you two,” She pointed between Cullen and the King, “need to talk things over.”

“How long are you here, Alistair?” Rose asked.

The King looked at Cullen and then back to his girlfriend. “A week.”

“Then you have some time,” Nyree said with a smile.

“Very little,” Cullen replied.

“Then let’s hope this works,” the Hero of Fereldan muttered. Then she smiled at the two men. She walked over to Alistair and Nyree walked over to Cullen. The girls kissed both of them and then smiled.

“Have fun, boys,” Rose said. Nyree couldn’t help but giggle and the two left the office. With the sound of the door closing behind them, the King and Cullen were left in the room alone.

“Well, that was fast,” the King said.

“Look, your Majesty-”

“Commander, we’re about to talk about getting married,” the King said, “If I’m going to call you my husband, I want you to call me Alistair.”

“And if we’re to be married, I would like you to call me Cullen,” Cullen replied.

“Alright, Cullen,” Alistair said, “I know you’re in love with Nyree.”

“I am,” Cullen replied.

“And I’m in love with Rose. So, I mean. Uh-” He was stumbling over his words, unsure of where to go.

“Many people enter into marriages not knowing all the participants,” Cullen remarked, “And we both love the girls.”

“Have you been with many men?” Alistair asked slowly. He stood awkwardly, as if trying to make himself smaller. It was a little disconcerting to watch a king do that.

“Some,” Cullen replied, “Have you ever?”

“No,” Alistair said hesitantly, “My first time with Rose was my first time.”

Cullen was shocked he was sharing this. Cullen had had plenty of relationships with the Templars and even some of the mages but nothing substantial. He’d never met anyone he wanted to marry until he met Nyree. But to never have sex with anyone else?

“And you never saw anyone?”

“No.” Alistair was blushing now.

“Not even other men?”

“No.” The king was really ashamed. He was turning a violent shade of red.

“So you’ve never been with a man.” That wasn’t a question and Alistair didn’t answer it.

“We could always give it a try,” Cullen suggested, starting to turn red himself, “I mean, a marriage is built partially on that and if we were married we’d do it and-Maker’s breath, I’m rambling.”

“It’s alright,” Alistair said, and Cullen was worried if the man wouldn’t die of embarrassment on the spot, “Maybe we should, then. At least to try.”

It was the most awkward proposal Cullen had ever heard but he was in no position to judge. He was just as embarrassed himself. He’d had sex before. Just nothing he walked into thinking it would be meaningful. Except for with Nyree, of course.

“My room is upstairs,” he said and led the way.

* * *

Neither man was looking at each other. Cullen could hardly believe he’d just slept with the king of Fereldan. He was sitting naked on his bed. In Skyhold. The Maker had certainly led him to strange places.

“Well that was,” Alistair started but let the words trail off.

“Better with Rose,” Cullen finished for him, “I know. It’s always better with Nyree. I love her.”

“And we don’t love each other,” Alistair said, “We could learn to.”

“We have time,” Cullen reminded him.

Alistair pushed himself off the bed and started to get dressed. “Not long enough.”

* * *

The next time the four of them met up, Nyree and the Hero of Fereldan looked like cats that ate the canary.

“What’s wrong?” Alistair asked, crossing his arms.

“We came back to visit you after a while,” Nyree explained, “And we-”

“Heard you banging,” the Warden finished nonchalantly.

“Oh,” Cullen said and exchanged a glance with Alistair. Nyree had a subtle smile on her face. Not the Hero of Fereldan though. She was smiling smugly at them.

“What did you do, stay and listen?” Alistair asked, noticing his girlfriend’s smile.

“No, we left,” Nyree said.

“Not before high fiving though,” the Warden added.

“So, have you made a decision?” Nyree asked eagerly. Alistair and Cullen exchanged another glance.

“Not yet,” Cullen told them.

“Oh,” Nyree said. Her and the Warden’s faces visibly dropped.

“That doesn’t mean we hate each other,” Alistair reassured them.

“With the noises I heard, I’d suspected you’d wanna marry the Commander right now,” the Warden said.

Alistair turned a familiar shade of red.

“I mean, yeah,” Nyree agreed, looking at Cullen. He could feel himself blushing too.

“If we’re all married it’s gonna happen sometimes,” the Hero said.

Nyree had gotten a little blush on her face too.

“You’re very desensitized to this,” Alistair remarked.

The Hero shrugged. “I was engaged to be married with my brother. He had the room next to mine. Nyree, remember that one time we heard Oriana scream.”

Recognition flooded onto Nyree’s face. “I do. By the Dread Wolf, that was embarrassing.”

“He even apologized to me the next day too,” the Warden said with a laugh. Nyree was laughing with her too. Alistair managed a laugh. Even Cullen couldn’t help himself but to chuckle a bit.

“See, I can make you laugh,” the Hero said, “That’s always a good start to a relationship.”

“There’s still a week,” Cullen mentioned.

“Just one week,” Nyree agreed sadly.

* * *

The next person Cullen received in his office he wasn’t expecting. A knock came at the door and he assumed it was Nyree. To his surprise, the Hero of Fereldan poked her head in.

“May I come in?” she asked.

“Of course,” Cullen replied, putting his report to the side. He stood up to meet the Warden Commander in the center of the room. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong,” she replied, “I just figured, if this marriage is gonna happen, then I want to get to know you. Do you have some time?”

“I do,” Cullen said. The report could wait. Especially since Josephine and Leliana had practically told him to take the week off now that Alistair and the Warden Commander were in Skyhold.

“Good. Nyree told me you play chess. Would you be up for a game?”

“Sure. Should we play in the courtyard then?”

“I’d love to,” the Warden Commander replied with a smile.

Cullen grabbed the game and the two made their way to the garden. They set up the game and sat down.

“So you were a Templar in Fereldan right?” the Warden Commander asked as she made her first move.

“Did Nyree tell you that?” Cullen asked. He had met her in Fereldan but he was sure she wouldn’t remember him. At least, he hoped. They had only met for a moment. He made a move.

“No. I doubt you remember but I was at the Fereldan Circle when Uldred unleashed the demons.” She picked up a piece and contemplated where to put it. “You kind of stood out.”

Cullen sighed. He could still remember what he said and he regretted it. Apparently, his inner monologue was on his face.

“Sorry I mentioned it,” the Warden Commander said, “It must have been painful for you.” She finally placed her piece on the board. “What did you do after the Blight?”

“I was transferred to Kirkwall,” Cullen replied, quickly moving his piece.

“Kirkwall?” she replied, “Did you meet the Champion of Kirkwall then?”

“Yes, I did.” Cullen couldn’t help but smile a little. “He was helpful, sometimes. Other times he was a public nuisance. In the end, he was a good man.”

“Was?”

“He’s dead. He died to allow the Inquisitor escape a demon.”

The Warden Commander looked down sadly. “I read the Tale of the Champion. I would have liked to have met him.”

“I’m sure,” Cullen replied. The Hero of Fereldan moved a piece on the board.

“What about you, Warden Commander Cousland? What did you do after the Blight?”

She looked up at him. “You’re so formal. If you have to address as something, I’d prefer ‘sister’. If we’re going to be married, you can at least call me by my name.”

“Of course,” Cullen said, “You can call me by my name as well.” He made a move.

“I was going to anyway,” Rose said and took his piece.

“You’re very blunt,” Cullen commented.

“Nyree and Alistair love me. Maker knows why but they do. I’m not about to change now.”

Cullen couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Anyway, after the Blight I was made Warden Commander. I’m sure you want to hear all about my exploits leading a band of merry blighted misfits, but I’ll spare you.”

Cullen looked at her. She certainly was an odd person. She didn’t seem like Nyree’s type at all. Nyree was so shy and calm and Rose was so blunt and sarcastic.

“How did you and Nyree meet?” he asked as he made a move. He took one of Rose’s pieces.

“We met when I was seventeen. I was engaged to be married but she was so kind and wonderful that I fell in love. I couldn’t help myself. And then, I couldn’t marry my fiancés. I was supposed to enter a marriage with my brother and the idea repulsed me. I had Nyree and I knew I couldn’t do it. In the end, I didn’t have to.”

“Why not?” Cullen asked.

“Because my fiancés were murdered by Arl Howe,” she said bluntly.

“I’m sorry,” Cullen said sadly.

“So I am,” she sighed, “They were good people. I didn’t love them but they were good people and didn’t deserve what they got.” She moved a piece. “Don’t feel too bad. This was twelve years ago. I’ve had time to make my peace with it.”

At that moment, Cullen noticed that she was cheating. It had been subtle, but she was making some of the same moves Mia did. Now, he was even more determined to win.

“And you met Alistair during the Blight,” he said, making a move.

She looked at the board oddly. He knew it was an odd move but he knew what she was going to do and he could easily turn the tables on her.

“That’s right,” she said, schooling her face again, “We met at Ostagar. And I don’t think I need to ask how you met Nyree.”

“She is a special person,” Cullen said.

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Rose agreed, “She’s probably the kindest person I’ve ever met.” She looked up seriously. “I’m glad she found you, Cullen. You’re a good person.”

“Thank you,” he said, “And I believe I won.”

Rose stared at the board like it was a giant spider attempting to eat her. “How did you?”

“My older sister used to cheat. I recognized all the signs.”

Rose started to laugh. Some people in the garden turned to look at her but she didn’t stop.

“Are you alright?”

“I like you, Cullen,” she said once she’d caught her breath.

He couldn’t help but smile at her. He was starting to like her too.

“I shouldn’t keep you,” she said, “But we should do this again, if you’d like.”

“I would like that,” Cullen replied.

She smiled back at him and walked into Skyhold.

* * *

Despite the decision he was struggling with, Cullen still had work to do. Several of Alistair’s advisors had accompanied him to Skyhold and were desperate to meet with the Inquisitor’s advisors.

Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen were all stuck in the war room with the king’s advisors. The contrast was astounding. Both sides seemed unable to comprehend how the other got anything done. Sure, Nyree had few advisors but each of them worked hard and got their business done. There were five of the king’s advisors visiting with him and that was just a small portion of them all.

Listening to the advisors explain how they were technically still on Fereldan soil and therefore had to establish a treaty with the king was both boring and infuriating. They detailed all the rules that the Inquisition would have to abide by if they wanted to remain at Skyhold.

Cullen was not thrilled with having to listen to that. After all, the Inquisition had helped the king personally, and he and Cullen were thinking about getting married.

It took the king’s advisors an hour to detail the treaty before handing it over to the advisors. Josephine politely took the document and told the advisors the three of them needed to discuss things and go over the treaty in full. The moment they were gone, Josephine slumped against the door.

“What did you think of that?” Cullen asked.

“They’re full of it,” Leliana replied.

“Regardless, they do have the power to remove us from Skyhold,” Josephine added.

“They can certainly try,” Cullen said.

There was a loud knock at the door. Cullen sighed.

Josephine groaned. “I do not think I can listen to them anymore.”

“I’ll handle it,” Leliana said. She gently nudged her friend aside and opened the door. And then she smiled.

Nyree poked her head it. “Is the meeting over? I saw Alistair’s advisors in the main hall.”

“It’s over,” Cullen said. He was glad to see Nyree after something so taxing. She was the bright spot in his stressful job. And he knew he didn’t feel that way about Alistair.

“So what’d they say?”

“They threatened the Inquisition,” Leliana said.

“Vaguely,” Josephine amended, “They want us to sign a treaty that would give them power over the Inquisition.”

“And what should we do about it?” Nyree asked.

“Stand our ground,” Cullen replied, “We don’t have to give in to this.”

“We can renegotiate,” Josephine said, “and make a mutually beneficial deal.”

“Or, we can convince them that this treaty doesn’t need to exist at all,” Leliana suggested.

“How?” Nyree asked.

“I have a few ideas as to how we can go about it,” Leliana replied.

Nyree looked terrified. “Okay,” she said, “Or, we could go for option four.”

“And what is that?” Josephine asked.

“We,” Nyree looked directly at Cullen, “talk to Alistair. I know him and I don’t believe he wants this.”

“We can start with that,” Cullen agreed.

“Be sure to let us know,” Josephine said.

“Of course,” Nyree said with her usual chipper smile.

It took them a while to find Alistair. When they finally did, he looked dazed. He was standing alone on the wall near the mage tower but he had a kind of goofy grin on his face. Cullen looked to Nyree questioningly but she gave him a simple smile back.

“Are you alright, Alistair?” Nyree asked.

The man jumped at least a foot in the air. “Who me? Yeah, I’m grand. Why do you ask?”

Nyree tried not to snicker but she was rapidly failing. “We have something to talk to you about.”

After a brief conversation with Alistair, he lost the goofy grin and became the king again. He promised to have a word with his advisors.

As he walked away, clearly angry, Cullen turned back to Nyree. “So what was with him?”

“If I had to guess, he and Rose are making repairs,” Nyree replied with a smile. Cullen nodded in understanding and said no more.

The treaty never came up again.

* * *

It was late. The stars were out and shining through the breaks in the roof. Cullen really needed to get that fixed. He was lying in bed with Nyree asleep at his side. She seemed at ease but his mind was racing.

He worried about a lot of things. The safety of his family worried him. The stress of the Inquisition worried him. Some nights, he’d stay up with withdrawal symptoms. But that wasn’t on his mind. That night, it was the marriage keeping him up.

He knew that Nyree and Rose wanted this. Nyree had told him they’d been together for seven years before Rose disappeared. And now they were so close to their goal. The only problems were Cullen and Alistair.

Cullen rolled over so Nyree was at his back. Alistair was a good man. They’d known each other in the Templars; they had been in training at the same time. They hadn’t been friends but knew each other casually. Alistair was taken for the Wardens before they could truly become acquainted. Cullen could barely believe it came to this.

Alistair was a good person but could they be husbands? Sure, he knew plenty of people walking into sedoretus without knowing the other partner very well. His own parents were once in the position Alistair and Cullen were now in. They learned to love each other and maybe Alistair and Cullen could too.

However, he didn’t want to end up unhappy. But he knew Nyree would be unhappy if he said no. He wasn’t attracted to Alistair by any means but spending the night with him had been fun. On the other hand, he didn’t feel the same sleeping with Alistair as he had when he slept with Nyree. He loved her and that made the experience different. He didn’t feel that way about Alistair, at least, not yet.

That and he had a secret. Something he certainly didn’t want to reveal to Nyree or Alistair or anyone.

“Cullen?” Nyree’s hand touched his shoulder and he looked back at her. He could see her concerned expression in the moonlight. “Is something wrong? Do you have a headache?”

“No. I’m just thinking over some things,” he replied.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

Cullen shook his head. He could see her look down solemnly. She was beautiful even when she looked sad.

He rolled over so he was looking her in the eye.  He kissed her forehead. “Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You go to sleep too,” she said but settled back under the blankets. It was cold at night in the Frostback Mountains but at least they were together.

“I will,” he said but he didn’t know if it was a promise he could keep. He had a big decision to make.

* * *

Cullen was the one to seek Alistair out this time. The evening man was talking with Leliana and Rose when Cullen found them in the rookery.

“Commander, is something wrong?” Leliana said as soon as she spotted him.

“I just wanted a word with Alistair,” Cullen replied, “If this is a bad time-”

“It’s fine,” Leliana said with a smile, “We can continue later.”

“Nyree did want to see me soon,” Rose agreed, “Have fun, boys.” She walked down the stairs back into the library.

“We should talk in private,” Cullen said to Alistair.

“Lead the way,” Alistair replied.

Cullen led him to the wall. It seemed he had all his private conversations here. And since he was responsible for setting up the guard rotations, he knew where they all were. He took more precautions after the first incident with Nyree.

“Are you enjoying your stay at Skyhold?” Cullen asked.

“Of course. My advisors are certainly enjoying themselves,” Alistair said with a smile, “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” Cullen replied. For a moment, they were both quiet.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Alistair asked.

“The marriage,” Cullen said, “I’ve been thinking about it.”

“So have I,” Alistair replied, “And I have something to tell you.”

“What?”

“If we’re going to be husbands, I can’t lie to you. The reason I never was with a man was because I’m not attracted to them.” He looked down, ashamed. “You’re a good man, Cullen. I’m just not attracted to you either.”

“Truthfully, I’m not attracted to men either,” Cullen admitted. He’d tried. He’d been with many men and women, trying to find the right person. He had been fine with the women but the men. He didn’t understand it. Everyone was attracted to all genders. Rose and Nyree clearly were. All his siblings were. But then there was him, who just didn’t find men attractive at all. And he knew he couldn’t be that way. But it was comforting and almost a relief to hear Alistair say he felt the same way.

“Then what are we gonna do?” Alistair asked sadly.

“We would be married,” Cullen replied, “It would be our duty to lie together.”

“When we’re not with the women,” Alistair added.

And then Cullen realized the answer. “You love Rose, don’t you?”

Alistair looked at him as if he was crazy. “Of course I do.”

“And I love Nyree. And they both love each other. The only reason we aren’t all married already is the two of us. I don’t know if I’ll ever meet a another man who feels the same way I do. And as long as we understand each other and like each other enough, I don’t see why we can’t do this.”

“It would make Rose and Nyree happy. And we don’t have to go all the way if we don’t want to,” Alistair reasoned, “And I wouldn’t mind calling you my husband.”

“I wouldn’t mind either,” Cullen said, “So it’s settled.”

“Yes,” Alistair agreed, “Let’s get married.”

“To be honest, I never expected a proposal like that,” Cullen said.

“Me neither,” Alistair agreed, “I can’t believe I’m getting married either. We still have a lot to do.”

“We need to tell Nyree and Rose to start,” Cullen replied.

“We need to find them first,” Alistair said.

Since Rose was last seen heading to the library that was where they decided to start. When they opened the door to Cullen’s office to head over, they were treated to a bit of a shock. Both women were there, and they were making love on Cullen’s desk.  

Nyree was the first to notice them. She shrieked in surprise and fell off the desk. Rose looked at them, just as horrified and ducked down behind the desk. Alistair and Cullen turned their heads away.

“What are you doing in here?” Cullen asked.

Rose peeked up so just her eyes were visible. “Nyree said the first time you did it on the desk and I refuse to be upstaged.”

Alistair almost laughed.  

Nyree peeked up from behind the desk as well. “I’m sorry. Blame Rose. She talked me into it.”

“Nyree!” Rose cried.

“Give us five minutes and we’ll get dressed,” Nyree promised.

“Alright,” Cullen said and backed out of the office.

It took only two minutes for Nyree to open the door for them, fully dressed. Rose was sitting on the desk and Cullen felt like burning the blighted thing. He had been upstaged in his own office. Besides, it couldn’t be good for the desk. He definitely wanted a new one.

“Well we did want to find them,” Alistair said.

“We could have done without the other part,” Cullen muttered.

“Sorry,” Nyree said again.

“But what did you want to say?” Rose asked, jumping off the desk.

“We want to get married,” Alistair said.

Both women got absolute looks of joy on their faces. “Really?” Nyree squealed.

“Yes,” Cullen said definitively.

“We have so much to do!” Nyree said, “We have to plan it, decorate Skyhold, we’ll have it in Skyhold right, create the guest list. We have to tell Josephine. She’ll be so excited for us. I’m so excited! Creators I-”

“Nyree, breathe,” Cullen reminded her.

Nyree took a deep breath and then continued, “But should we have a Dalish ceremony? I’d have to invite my clan. And what about Alistair? He is a king, that’ll be special too. And I’m the Inquisitor. We’ll need a lot of room. I can’t believe it. We’ll be the first sedoretu of Skyhold!”

“There’s gonna be so much planning,” Rose said, “And we have a lot of people to tell.”

“There’s time,” Alistair said, “If we’ve waited this long to find each other we can wait a little more.”

“I don’t wanna wait,” Nyree said, “I’ve waited twelve years for this.”

* * *

And yet, they still had to wait. Rose was right, there was a lot that had to be done. They decided to have the marriage at Skyhold, since Nyree and Cullen were both so heavily connected to it. They had so many nobles to invite, a Dalish clan to safely escort to Skyhold, Rose’s former companions to contact, family members to tell, and a party like none had ever seen before to organize. Josephine insisted on taking on the responsibility for it all, allowing everyone else to attend to their normal duties.

Alistair had to return to Denerim shortly after their conversation and Rose was instructed to go to Weisshaupt. Nyree was saddened by their departure and even Cullen was feeling its effects. It had been nice to have them so close.

Still, they all kept in contact with regular letters. They also informed each other about the progress of the wedding. Josephine was the perfect party planner. A month after their official engagement, they had the food planned, a date, and invitations were already sent.

Two months after their engagement, Josephine called Cullen and Nyree to meet about the preparation. Josephine was walking around her office with her clipboard while she talked excitedly. Leliana sat on Josephine’s desk, watching her go with a smile.

“We sent a letter to clan Lavellan,” Josephine said as she paced, “And we recently got their reply. Unfortunately, your Keeper said she cannot permit the entirety of the clan to venture to Skyhold.”

“I figured as much,” Nyree said sadly.

“However, she claims she will send some representatives to be there at your wedding. She will be sending one of the hunters and her first.”

Nyree perked up after hearing the news. “Inan and Ophelia are coming here? Creators, I haven’t seen them in so long. I wonder how they’re doing.”

“Were they friends of yours?” Cullen asked.

“Inan was kind to me when I joined the Lavellan clan. She’s the strongest warrior in the clan. She’s a bit aggressive but she’ll kill for you if you’re friends. Ophelia is quieter but she was sheltered as the Keeper’s first. She’s Inan’s girlfriend. I can’t believe they’re coming here.”

“Cullen, I contacted your family in South Reach. They will all attend the wedding.”

“All of them?” Cullen asked.

“Mia said they would all come. She also mentioned that you should write to her.”

“She’s putting it kindly,” Leliana added, “Your sister is very expressive.”

Nyree giggled.

Cullen sighed. “Yes, she is quite expressive when she wants to be.”

“As for Alistair’s guests, there are many Fereldan nobles we have invited. We have replies from most, including Arl Teagan.”

“And for Rose, we have received word from her Wardens that they will all be present. As for her companions, Oghren has replied affirmatively. Sten will be sending some envoys as he must remain in Par Vollen for the time.”

“And what of Shale? And Zevran?” Leliana asked.

“Zevran will attend and we have not found Shale as of yet,” Josephine said.

“Isn’t Shale a golem?” Nyree asked.

“Yes,” Leliana replied, “Perhaps you remember her, Commander. She was the golem in Honnleath.”

That took Cullen a minute to process. “You activated the golem in Honnleath?”

“Rose did,” Leliana replied.

“I thought I was hallucinating when I saw her in the Circle,” Cullen said. He’d completely brushed it off after being tortured by the mages but the fact that he’d seen the golem was certainly odd. Only not so odd knowing Rose was responsible.

“She brought a golem to the Circle?” Nyree asked.

“That’s Rose for you,” Leliana replied.

“That’s saying something,” Cullen said.

“As for the other nobles, several prominent members of the Orlesian nobility have been invited, including the Empress herself.”

“We also have an unofficial affirmation from Briala,” Leliana added.

“We’re gonna be hosting the Empress?” Nyree asked, looking to Cullen, “Isn’t that a little much? We’ll need so much security to be able to protect all our guests.”

“I’m already working on it,” Cullen said. It was taking a lot of his time, organizing how the guards would work at the party. He expected that the nobles would bring their own but he’d also been looking into hiring mercenaries for the wedding celebrations. “We will be safe at our wedding.”

“Good,” Nyree said, “Are we going to have Mother Giselle marry us?”

“That was something we wanted to ask you,” Josephine said, looking back to Leliana.

“As Divine, I could marry you,” Leliana said with a smile, “You would have to wait until I’ve been instated but it would be the wedding of the age.”

“It already will be the wedding of the age,” Cullen said, “Maker, this is going to be enormous.”

“I’m already looking forward to it,” Nyree said, “Leliana, I would be honored if you married us. But I’d want to know if Rose and Alistair were alright with it.” She turned to Cullen. “And you, of course.”

“I have no problem with it,” Cullen said, “I would like to be married by a friend.”

“Good,” Leliana said.

“We have already taken the liberty of asking Warden-Commander Cousland and King Alistair. Both would love for Leliana to marry them,” Josephine said.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be Divine,” Cullen said, “I can’t think of a person more worthy of the title.”

“I can’t either,” Nyree added.

“I can barely believe it myself,” Leliana admitted, “Well, we still have a lot to do.”

There was a knock at the door.  

“Come in,” Josephine called.

A courier walked in and handed Josephine several letters. She scanned them over quickly.

“Well, I know you have a lot to do so I’ll be going,” Nyree said. She left the room and the three advisors all looked at one another.

“This is a massive undertaking,” Cullen said.

“But it’s worth it,” Leliana said.

“I’ll go through these replies and then pass them off to you, Commander,” Josephine said.

“Thank you,” Cullen said.

The door peeked back open and the Inquisitor stuck her head in. “Leliana, there’s an evening man out here who says he knows you. He said he’s your favorite crow.”

“Zevran?” Leliana asked and rushed past Nyree to see whoever was out there.

Nyree walked back inside the room. “How many people did we invite?”

“Well over five hundred,” Josephine said, “Only two hundred forty have replied.”

“Two hundred and forty people will be attending our wedding?” Nyree asked, shocked, “And you invited five hundred? It’s going to be crazy.”

“Yes,” Cullen said, “But look at the marriage we want to establish.”

“It’s kind of our fault isn’t it?” Nyree asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Josephine said without looking up from her clipboard.

“It is,” Cullen agreed, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me neither,” Nyree said.

“Inquisitor, Commander, Josie, come meet Zevran,” Leliana called from outside.

“Let the fun begin,” Nyree said with a genuine smile. She hurried over to meet Leliana’s friend.

Josephine and Cullen exchanged a smile. Then they too went to meet the first guest.

* * *

Slowly but surely, the day of their wedding approached. The guests started pouring in and thus began Cullen’s headache. There were so many nobles to keep track of, as well as guard rotations to establish and how to incorporate the noble’s own guards into those rotations. The nobles also insisted on continuing the Game in Skyhold, despite Josephine’s announcement that Skyhold would be considered neutral ground. There were three attempted assassinations within two days.

Rose and Alistair weren’t set to arrive until a week before the wedding and Cullen was fine with that. Rose could take care of herself and although Alistair could too, there were many people in Fereldan who did not agree so his presence would add to the mania already established in Skyhold.

Through it all, Nyree would smile and try to work things out peacefully. Truly she had a good heart. Cullen felt lucky to be marrying her.

It was a week and a half before the wedding when Inan and Ophelia arrived. Nyree was eagerly waiting near the tavern for them, just distracted enough by Iron Bull to not be near the gate but not enough to get her to go inside. Cullen waited with her, listening to one of Iron Bull’s stories. It was certainly better than dealing with some stubborn noble who insisted on a larger room they didn’t have.

But when Leliana approached them and said that her scouts saw two Dalish elves approaching, Nyree was off running to the gates. Cullen ran after her and saw her freeze in front of them. He saw two elven women approaching them. The morning woman had dark skin and curly black hair. She was covered in scars and had a severe expression. She carried a giant axe on her back. The evening woman had a bright smile. She was paler, with dark brown hair that had been shaved on one side. She carried a staff with her.

“Inan, Ophelia,” Nyree said excitedly. The evening woman rushed forward and embraced Nyree. The morning woman never varied her pace but eventually caught up and gave Nyree a hug as well. She had the smallest of smiles on her face when she did.

“It’s so wonderful to see you both,” Nyree said before turning back to Cullen, “This is my fiancé, Cullen. Cullen, this is Inan,” She gestured towards the morning woman, “and Ophelia.” The evening woman waved at him.

“Welcome to Skyhold,” Cullen told them, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Ophelia said, “You know, you’re really handsome.”

Cullen could feel himself blushing. “Uh, well, thank you.”

“Ophelia, he’s mine,” Nyree said, half chastising her.

“Don’t steal her fiancé, vhenan,” Inan replied, touching Ophelia’s shoulder.

“I won’t,” Ophelia said petulantly, as if she wanted to steal Cullen away. She looked his way and winked at him.

“Lethallan,” Nyree scolded again.

Josephine approached them then. Leliana chose to stand near Cullen. They watched Josephine do her thing, welcome the women to Skyhold and offer them a room to stay in until the wedding.

“They’re good friends of hers,” Cullen commented.

“Don’t get jealous, Commander,” Leliana teased.

“I’m not sure I’m the one who will be jealous,” Cullen replied as he watched Nyree tell Ophelia to stop flirting with him. Inan appeared to be amused by the situation.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your siblings will arrive soon,” Leliana said, “And then they can embarrass you.”

“Maker, no.”

* * *

Rose and Alistair arrived shortly after Inan and Ophelia. Alistair had to play the role of king and greet all the nobility personally, especially Empress Celene, once she arrived. After the Fereldan and Orlesian aristocracy had pushed for a sedoretu with Alistair, Celene, Gaspard, and Anora, they needed to be appeased. Cullen felt bad for him. After all, it was his wedding too.

Nyree’s visits to Cullen’s room at night declined now that Rose was there but the spot was more often than not taken by Alistair. They never attempted sex but being near each other on those cold nights was comforting. Cullen was certainly learning to love his fiancé.

Only three days before the wedding, Cullen’s siblings finally made an appearance. He had assigned guards to help escort them to Skyhold, which Mia reluctantly accepted. She had been training with daggers for years and only accepted to protect Branson, Rosalie and their family. Mia had written to him after the invitation to tell him that Branson and Rosalie had entered into a sedoretu of their own and Branson had a son. Mia wanted to protect them and thus accepted the guard’s presence.

Mia walked into Skyhold like she owned the place. Cullen met her at the gates with Rose at his side. Nyree and Alistair had to go meet with some Orlesian aristocrat and thus could not be there for his family’s arrival.

“Little brother, it’s so good to see you again,” Mia said and then she looked to Rose, “And you must be Nyree.”

“No, I’m Rose,” she said, “I’m going to be Cullen’s sister. Unfortunately, our fiancés are otherwise indisposed so I came to greet you.” It certainly sounded odd to hear Rose call Alistair and Nyree their fiancés but it was true. Within a few days, they’d all be married together. It still barely felt real.

“Sister,” Cullen said to Rose, “this is Mia, my oldest sister-”

“Nice to meet you,” Mia said.

“You too,” Rose replied.

“My younger brother, Branson-” He nodded at Rose with a big smile.

“My younger sister, Rosalie-” Rosalie gave a little wave and Rose gave one back.

“Cullen, you didn’t tell me your sister and I have the same name,” Rose scolded. Rosalie’s eyes lit up.

Cullen was confused for a moment. “But isn’t your name-”

“Rose is a nickname. My full name is Rosalie too.”

“What a coincidence,” Mia said.

“Yes, it is,” Cullen said. He was a little embarrassed that he didn’t know Rose’s full name until now.

“And Rosalie and Branson’s husband and wife, Gilroy and Pearl,” he continued, hoping to draw off conversation about Rose’s name. In all honesty, this was the first time Cullen was meeting his sibling’s sedoretu too. He didn’t know about the wedding until after it had happened. He hadn’t talked with Mia in a long time.

“And their son, Cailan.” The little boy ran forward.

“Are you a Grey Warden?” he asked excitedly.

Rose knelt down next to him. “I am.”

“Have you fought darkspawn?”

“Yes.”

“They must be really big.”

“They are. Once, I killed a Hurlock with nothing but a throwing dagger and a rope.”

“Wow,” Cailan said, clearly in awe.

“How old are you, Cailan?” Rose asked.

“Two,” he replied, showing her two fingers.

“Wow. That’s so big. Have you ever heard of the Hero of Fereldan?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” Cailan replied.

“Well, I’m the Hero of Fereldan.”

The look on Cailan’s face was that of sheer joy. “My aunt is the Hero of Fereldan!”

“That’s right,” Rose encouraged him. Pearl seemed to be enjoying the show. “How about I tell you about the time I saved your uncle’s life.”

“Yes, tell me,” Cailan said.

“Sorry, Mia,” Branson said, “I think you lost the title of favorite aunt.”

“It’s hard to compete with the Hero of Fereldan,” Mia replied, “But we have to catch up, Cullen.”

“Of course,” Cullen replied, “I-”

“Cullen!” Nyree called. Cullen turned to see Nyree bounding down the steps with Alistair. They were both out of breath when they arrived in front of the group.

“You’re Cullen’s family,” Nyree said, “I’m Nyree.”

“And I’m Alistair,” he said.

All of Cullen’s family bowed to the two newcomers.

“No, you don’t have to,” Alistair sputtered.

“We’re all going to be a family,” Nyree added, “So we don’t want you to use any titles.”

“Agreed,” Rose added.

“Of course,” Mia said, standing back up.

“We can all move to my office,” Cullen suggested, “We can catch up there.”

“Sounds good,” Branson said, “Come on, Cailan.”

“I want to stay with Aunt Rose,” Cailan complained. He grabbed Rose’s leg.

“If you want, I can show him around Skyhold,” Rose offered, “I bet he’d love the horses. And some of Leliana’s nugs are here.”

“What do you think?” Branson asked Pearl.

“Have fun,” Pearl said, “What do you say to your aunt, Cailan?”

“Thank you, Aunt Rose,” Cailan said.

“I’d love to stay and talk with you but I have to finalize the wedding plans,” Nyree said, “It was nice to meet you.”

“Unfortunately, my advisors barely let me escape now. I should be heading back too,” Alistair said, “We should meet and talk at another time.”

“Of course,” Mia said. Alistair and Nyree walked back up the steps then.

“Come on, Cailan,” Rose said, “Let’s go see the horses. Nyree has a battle nug.”

“Oh,” Cailan said and took Rose’s hand as she led him away.

“Cullen,” Mia said once they were alone, “Your sister is the Hero of Fereldan and you’re engaged to the Inquisitor and King of the Fereldan. How?”

“I’m a lucky man,” Cullen replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I insert some of my OCs. Ophelia Lavellan is a mage who romances Cullen in her playthrough (hence her flirting) and Inan Lavellan is a warrior who romances Solas. I wanted them to make a cameo so here they are.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story. The last chapter will be published in one week.


	5. Four as One

Nyree woke up to see the sun pouring into her bedroom. It was still early but she knew this was the most sleep she was going to get. It was her wedding day. She knew she’d be celebrating the entire day but for the moment, it was perfectly quiet.

The door was kicked open and Nyree sat up like a shot. Inan, Ophelia, and Josephine ran into the room, all smiling.

“Good morning!” Ophelia said happily.

“Inquisitor, your friends are quite lovely,” Josephine said.

“We’ve come to help you get ready,” Inan said with a small smile.

“Oh,” was all Nyree could say.

“Come, come,” Josephine said, “You must get ready.”

“Come on,” Ophelia said. She and Inan walked over to Nyree’s side and grabbed her arms. They pulled her out of the bed despite her protests.

“We need to do your hair, your make up, the dress!” Ophelia said, “What does the dress look like?” 

Inan ran to the closet to take a look. 

“It’s beautiful,” Josephine said, “It’s green with gemstones sewn into the skirt. It has a sweetheart neckline and-”

“Nyree!” Ophelia squealed when Inan pulled out the dress, “It’s gorgeous. You’ll be the prettiest one there!”

“And look at the rest of them,” Inan said, “You’re a lucky woman.”

“Come, I have hired several stylists to make sure you look perfect,” Josephine said.

“And Inan and I will make sure you’ll look good enough to make our Keeper proud,” Ophelia remarked. 

Nyree could feel her heart drop to her stomach. “Wonderful,” she said, with as genuine a smile as she could manage. 

* * *

The wedding ceremony was perfect. Everyone looked lovely. Nyree’s heart was beating furiously the entire time. She could barely get the words out as she said her vows. She just felt so lucky to be with all of them.

Once the ceremony was over, the party began. And Josephine had quite the party planned. There was music, dancing, food, and, of course, endless good wishes from the nobility. They also wanted to get into Nyree’s family’s good graces. Of course, now, as the first sedoretu of Skyhold, they were probably one of the most powerful sedoretus in Thedas. 

Many of the couples were dancing. Rose and Cullen had managed to sneak away and were now dancing together on the floor. It was Nyree and Alistair who were still being barraged by nobles. 

“Excuse me, my dear” Vivienne said, interrupting the man speaking with Nyree, “I need to have a word with the Inquisitor.”

“Of course, Madame Vivienne,” he said and walked away.

“Thank you,” Nyree said. She and Vivienne never saw eye to eye but she never felt quite so thankful for the woman than in that moment. 

“You’re quite welcome,” Vivienne replied, “May I have this dance, my dear?”

“Of course,” Nyree replied. 

“Excellent.” Despite Vivienne’s height, she let Nyree lead in the dance. They passed by Rose and Cullen, who smiled at them.

“Be sure to play the part, my dear,” Vivienne instructed, “But do not forget to enjoy yourself. It is your wedding after all.”

“I’m having a good time,” Nyree replied, “Thank you.”

“I’m sure,” Vivienne replied, “Now, go dance with someone you just married.” She released Nyree and went to chat on the sidelines with some of the other nobles. 

Nyree looked back to her husband and wife, who were talking as they danced. Then she looked to Alistair. He was still surrounded by aristocrats and was clearly uncomfortable. Taking a leaf out of Vivienne’s book, she walked over confidently.

“Excuse me,” she said, “I would like a dance with my brother.” 

“Excuse me,” Alistair said and hurried over to Nyree. “You saved me,” he said once they were alone.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, “We can’t let Rose and Cullen have all the fun. After all, now we’re all married.”

“I can’t believe I’m married,” Alistair remarked.

“Me neither.”

“And that I’ve barely danced at my own wedding.”

“Tell me about it. I can’t help being so popular.” Alistair laughed at that.

“May we cut in?” Rose asked. Cullen was standing next to Nyree and Rose had gone over to Alistair. 

“Of course,” Nyree said. She and Cullen parted ways from Rose and Alistair.

Since Nyree wasn’t being talked out, she had to dance with more people. There were people who requested dances that Nyree didn’t even know but, being the Inquisitor, she said yes. By the end of the night, she was completely worn out. And she and Rose still had to throw the bouquets. They both had bouquets of summer roses. 

Rose went first. The unmarried women took to the floor. Rose scanned the room for people. She pointed at Morrigan and said, “Morrigan, come on.”

Morrigan sighed but she went to join the women on the floor.

Nyree scanned the crowd as well. “Cassandra, I know you’re single.” 

Cassandra sighed as well and went to join the crowd. 

“Scout Harding,” Nyree said and pointed to the crowd.

“Yes, your Worship,” she said as if she was trying to hide the fact that she was amused.

Nyree scanned over the crowd they had. Ophelia and Inan were there, the former looker more excited than the later. Josephine was there, as well as Sera. Sigrun was smiling happily and Velanna appeared to want to be somewhere else. Maryden, Mia, Dagna, and some of the Chargers were there. Morrigan and Cassandra were not happy to be there but had joined the crowd. Scout Harding had a small smile on her face, waiting. And there was a large amount of young Orlesian and Fereldan nobles in the crowd too. Satisfied, Nyree gave Rose the all clear.

The women chattered excitedly as Rose turned around. There was a hush and then Rose tossed the bouquet. 

The women all rushed forward and the bouquet fell into the crowd. The nobles complained as Dagna emerged victorious. Rose and Nyree exchanged a smile. 

“Dagna’s next to marry!” Rose announced.

“And I know to who,” Nyree whispered back and pointed to Sera, to whom Dagna was presenting the bouquet. 

Then Nyree positioned herself to do the same. She heard the women all gather behind her. She looked straight to her throne as she threw the bouquet back. The women all yelled and Nyree turned around. Rose was laughing as the bouquet flew away from the women. 

Dorian caught it on the sidelines. “Want to try again?” he called. 

An evil idea struck in Nyree’s head. “Dorian’s next to marry!” she announced. 

Dorian looked flabbergasted. “What?”

“You did catch the bouquet,” Cullen agreed. He and Alistair were snickering. The women looked upset that a man caught the bouquet but none were going to go against the Inquisitor. 

Then Alistair and Cullen got a chance to throw the garters. Neither Rose nor Nyree wanted to do that publically so they’d given them to the men earlier. 

They called for the single men to take the floor but very few went. Only a few Orlesian men were waiting. 

Nyree sighed. “Bull, Krem, Blackwall, Dorian, Cole, Varric. I know you’re all single. Go have some fun.” 

All the named men went to wait in the crowd. The chargers started laughing until Bull looked at them with an evil glint in his eye. All the male Chargers walked over too.

“Why are we doing this?” Cole asked. 

“It’s tradition,” Blackwall replied.

“Zevran, Nathaniel,” Rose said singsong, “On the floor.”

“This usually not the way I’m on the floor,” Zevran said as he walked over. Rose rolled her eyes.

Nyree saw Kieran looking excitedly at the crowd gathering. He looked up at his mother. Morrigan smiled at him and said, “Go on.” Kieran rushed over and stood right in front of the crowd. 

“I wanna go!” Cailan complained. Branson and Pearl exchanged a glance. Branson then put the boy on his shoulders and walked over to the growing crowd. 

Some more of the nobility joined on the floor. At one point, Oghren stumbled onto the floor but Rose made him leave, saying that he had been married for over a decade and that he was drunk. 

But once they had a good enough crowd, they decided to start. Cullen was the first to toss. He had a big smile on his face as he turned around to toss the garter. He threw it with a considerable amount of force.

In one fluid motion, before anyone else even had a chance to grab at it, Bull caught it midair. He had the smuggest grin on his face when he showed it to Dorian and raised an eyebrow. 

Rose and Nyree burst into giggles. Dorian was smiling too but he rolled his eyes. 

Alistair then set up for his turn. Nyree and Rose watched the crowd as he threw the garter.

Sera rocketed through the air and caught the garter before it even got close to the men. She landed perfectly on her feet. She then lifted the garter over her head in victory. The women all cheered for her. The men looked surprised. Alistair and Cullen appeared to be shocked. Nyree knew she was. Both she and Rose looked to Bull who had a wicked smile on his face and the garter wound around one of his horns. 

Mayhem,” he said. And Rose and Nyree lost it. They couldn’t stop laughing at the ridiculous scene. 

“Perhaps we should skip putting it on their legs?” Alistair asked.

“Dagna and Dorian are both wearing pants,” Nyree pointed out.

“Yeah,” Rose agreed. 

“Looking good, Bull,” Nyree called to him. 

The rest of the party seemed relatively calm compared to the tossing ceremony. The best thing that happened was Sera and Dagna disappearing for a while and Dagna coming back without pants and wearing Rose’s garter. Eventually, it got late and the first wedding night was to happen. The evening and morning couples would have their wedding night the first day and the day and night marriages would have their wedding night the second day.

Josephine called out, “Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. It is time that the happy couples start their wedding night.” There was a lot of cheering and shouted congratulations as Rose walked away with Alistair and Nyree left with Cullen. The party would continue without them. Creators knew how much Nyree’s companions loved to party. 

They stepped outside the main hall and into the cool night. They were going to head to Cullen’s room for the wedding night. Cullen was about to start down the steps but Nyree stopped him. Her eyes were focused on a figure standing at the gates. There were plenty of people in the main yard, some just talking quietly or marveling at the giant golem or even passed out drunk but this figure stood out. 

Nyree had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. “Who is that?” she asked.

“I can’t tell from here,” Cullen replied. 

Nyree gathered her skirts and ran down the stairs. Cullen ran after her. She didn’t stop until she reached the gates and stopped in front of the stranger. He was an elf but not one Nyree recognized. 

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I have a gift for you,” he replied and handed Nyree a box. He turned around and walked away.

“Hey,” Cullen said but the man never responded. He just kept walking.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Nyree said. There was a note on top of the box.

“We could destroy it,” Cullen suggested.

“No. I want to see,” she replied and took the note. It had written simply  _ I am sorry _ . 

“Who would-” She stopped herself. She knew who this was from. 

“What does it say?” Cullen asked.

“I’m sorry,” she replied, “It’s from Solas.”

“Did he sign it?” 

“No. But I know.” She opened the box. 

Inside were four unique rings. One for each of them. Two had the Grey Warden symbol and two had the Inquisition symbol. Two were gold and two were black. At the top of the crest, as if preparing to dig into their fingers, was a wolf tooth. 

Nyree was absolutely speechless. She just stared at the rings. 

“Nyree,” Cullen said. She reach into the box and picked out the black Inquisition ring. Her ring. 

“We can’t tell Rose and Alistair,” she said, “They wouldn’t understand.”

“Alright,” Cullen agreed.

Nyree looked out to where the elf had left. She couldn’t see him anymore. “Thank you, Solas.”

* * *

The second night of festivities was just as loud as the first. Bull didn’t take the garter off the entire time. Dorian had taken to wearing one of the roses. Dagna was wearing a flower crown of the roses and the garter, with Sera looking proudly at her. Nyree was happy for them. 

There was just as much food, drinking, dancing, and merriment the second night. Nyree almost expected the hangovers to keep them down but it didn’t. And she was happy. She got to spend the night with her husband, wife, and brother. She was just going to enjoy what she had when she had it. Even if Solas’ apology was creeping into her thoughts throughout the night.

When the time came where she had to go to her second wedding night, she went to her own room with Rose. The crowd was just as excited and even in her bedroom, she could hear the partying continue. 

Nyree walked to the balcony and looked at Skyhold. She could see candles glowing and people moving about. 

“Hey,” Rose said, coming to the balcony with her.

“Hi,” Nyree replied. 

“Reminds me of Highever,” Rose said, “All those people, living their own lives, oblivious to our love.”

“They’re celebrating our love,” Nyree commented.

“Still. We’re alone. And this is just for us now.” She leaned in and kissed Nyree. Despite her protests, Nyree could see the similarities. She remembered all those times they’d been hiding in Rose’s room, stealing their time together, snatching quick kisses, and being so secretive. And now, the entire world knew. All those years ago, Rose asked her to marry her. Someday, they’d run away, find some nice husbands and make a family together. Well, there had been running away, they found their nice husbands and now, they were a family. Rose had been right all along. 

Nyree took a step back. And she realized she was crying.

“Oh, Nyree,” Rose said sadly.

“I’m so happy,” Nyree told her, “It took twelve years but we’re finally married.”

“Was this worth twelve years?” Rose asked.

Nyree smiled at her. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many traditions to write in, so little time. There were sedoretu traditions, Thedas traditions, and then some American traditions to include. This was fun. :)  
> Thank you for reading Four as One. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
